


COTD: Dawn of the Dragoniters

by AniuNava16



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Ancient History, Character Death, Dragons, Elemental Magic, Elves, Fae & Fairies, Family, Interspecies Relationship(s), Magic, Magical Artifacts, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Other, Resurrection, Saving the World, Sex, Soul Bond, Telepathic Bond, Torture, True Love, Vampires, War, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniuNava16/pseuds/AniuNava16
Summary: War has been raging between the Dragons and Viking Tribes of the Norwegian Archipelago for 300 years and the Beings who call the Norwegian Mythagican Archipelago Home unable to do anything about it until four Soul-Mates, two from the Botarskalian Tribe and two from the Elf-Fae are brought together with their Familiars, friends and family to find out why the war is being fought, who started it and how to end it before an ancient enemy grows too powerful and it is too late. Together, the four-Soul-Mates must bring together the newest generation of Athelonian Children of Goodeela and learn the ways of their Ancient Order while bringing two enemies together to defeat a common foe. However, this is only the first quest they must succeed in to save their Home, their World and the Galaxies from the Utmost Evil.
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson/Original Character(s), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Original Character(s), original male ch





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning of Everything  
A very long time ago in alternate universe, Planet Earth was known by the beautiful name of Athelon and a world of magic and mystery, science and strength, advancements and adventure. Home to not only Humans and animals we know in our world, our galaxy and our universe, Athelon was inhabited by every manner of Magical, Mythical and Mythological Beings, Races and those with Special Abilities that set them apart from others of their kind. No matter whether they were benevolent or malignant, large or small, respected or feared, every one of these people called the beautiful world of green and blue their home and all had somewhere, someplace to live and die, love or destroy, create families, villages, tribes, kingdoms or empires for fliers of the skies, runners of the lands, swimmers of the oceans and wielders of the Elements even if some of them strived to make war and suffering, others preferred to lives their lives however they wanted them or simply ride the currents of change and there were those who preferred peace and prosperity simply for themselves, for friends and family or for everyone and everything as long as they did not try to stop them.  
A rather young but powerful and quite socially, technologically, magically and economically advanced race formed from the unions of Phoenix Fey, Elves, Elementals, Shape-Shifters, Angels, Demons, Nymphs and Satyrs and other such beings were just one species among many of the more compassionate, generous, nature-loving, freedom-treasuring and beauty-admiring of these beings. This multi-hybrid species was known as the Race of the Elf-Fey. Truly unique among most, if not all species, Elf-Fey possessed a form of retroactive immortality, regenerative healing factor, self-sustenance and a lifespan of precisely 1000 years. What this meant is that Elf-Fey physically, mentally, emotionally and magically developed at the same rate of Humans for the first two decades of their lives, beginning puberty at 10, sexual maturity at 12, able to conceive children at 15 and undergoing maturity at age 20, after which their growing slowed significantly until Elf-Fey appeared to be in their twenties for the next 180 years of their life, in their 30s during their third century, 40s during fourth century and so on.  
Needing only milk from their mother’s breasts for the first year of their lives, Elf-Fey were completely independent of bodily necessities such as breathing, sleeping, eating, drinking, urinating and defecating because of their innate magic but if it was bound, they had to rely on them same as most other species. Healing and regenerating lost and or damaged tissue, organs, limbs, appendages, skin, feathers, fur or scales in a matter of seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks or months depending on the quantity, severity and nature of the injury, wound, disease or toxins, Elf-Fey were capable of healing from the slightest and smallest of cuts, bruises, blood-loss and sickness to resurrecting from any manner of death including completely regenerating every single cell and nerve of their body, mind, soul and magic if destroyed with all of their maximum health, sanity, memories and abilities intact, making them nearly impossible to permanently kill. Indeed, only old age or binding their magic before dealing a mortal wound were the only things capable of such things and the Elf-Fey had used that to their advantage many a time, as did those who harmed them.  
Shapeshifters as they were, Elf-Fey had a small and limited multitude of Forms they could morph into. One was that of a Humanoid with the body, pointed ears, abilities and senses of an Elf, tall, slender and beautiful, the large, feathered, powerful wings each tipped with a sharp claw, the high, curving horns with gave them a form of echolocation and ultrasonic radar and sonar detection, sharp fangs and teeth and claw-like nails as well as the Magic of a Phoenix Fey and the long, prehensile, spaded tails of a Demon. The shapes, sizes, textures and appearances of their horns and ears were influenced by what Elemental Magic they wielded and each and every Elf-Fey possessed the sexual and reproductive organs and genitalia of both males and females, regardless of what sex they already were, allowing them to impregnate and be impregnated whether they went into a Mating Period. Pregnancies lasted for 5 months after which an egg was laid and hatched into an Elf-Fey baby after another five months of natural, Elemental and Magical incubation and tending to in safety.  
The other Forms were usually those of a magical and non-magical flier of the sky and runner of the land, sometimes even a swimmer of the sea at least one of each with maybe even another Humanoid Form to go with them. Possessing the ability to use their magic and powers in every form they had, physical traits such as colours, shape, personalities, scents, voices, markings and others of the sort often remained the same or as close as possible with improvisations, additions and adjustments to better amend to their physical, mental, emotional and magical appearances, skills, Elements and powers. It was for those reasons that all Elf-Fae has physical appearances, Forms, abilities and personalities closely affiliated to whatever Elements they wielded. For example: an Ice Elemental would have cold, pale, frosty skin, sharply pointed ears with icicle-like tips and lobes similar to snowflakes and shimmering, crystalline horns, pure white or silver hair, straight and or spiky, eyes of ice blue, silver or any colour of the cold and a frost and a trail of snowflakes shimmering from the tips of their wings.  
Thanks to the blood of more carnal creatures, both sentient and not, mingling in their veins, Elf-Fae were very sexual and intimate beings, frequently mating with each other and any willing participant with whom they shared a strong emotional of love, trust, affection and devotion, whether it be one of mates, lovers, friends, family, Familiars, Soul-Bonds, mentors and fellow members and inhabitants of their homes, settlements, species and nation. Very few taboos existed among them with rape, sexual slavery, addiction, abortion, bigotry, cannibalism, harm or killing of children, kin and innocents, murder, torture, necrophilia, necromancy, treachery, betrayal, selfishness and greed and several others being just some of them. Sex of any and all kinds were accepted only if each and every participant consented of their own free will. Requiring a randomly occurring Mating Trance to conceive children by connecting not only their bodies, minds, Elements and magic, Elf-Fae populations were kept in check and these dimmed in frequency the more offspring each one had. The first Cycles needed to be stabilised by the magic, mind and seed by an Elf-Fae who was involved in their conception, most usually their egg-layer unless they become an Elf-Fae through other means.  
One lesser known power they possessed was telepathy, although only at basic level for they were not Bonded to by bloodline, mateship, Soul-Bond and or Magical Communication. Advanced Telekinesis was another as was Elemental Teleportation and Spell Casting. It was well known that the colour of an Elf-Fey’s magic nearly always matched the colour and brightness of their eyes and horns and the more magical power they had, the more they could do with it, the longer it would last, the successful whatever was cast would be and how strong each spell would be. If their magical core was depleted, Elf-Fey grew more and more dependent on breath, food, water and sleep, eventually falling into a coma if those needs were not met. Compatible Elf-Fey could even share their Magic and provide energy for a weakened comrade if one used too much and the other had not. There were substances such as lead, iron, a type of stone known as galena that could be ground into dust and injected into the blood stream or forged to form shackles and chains and anti-magic warding runes.

Elf-Fey culture was very liberal, open-minded, accepting and tolerating of everyone and everything that did not harm, corrupt, pollute, ruin, desecrate or destroy that which they held dear nor force their opinions, ideals or bad habits on others or subjugate, oppress, neglect, abuse or exploit anyone for whatever reason, selfless, beneficial or not. Harming children, innocents, thievery, benefiting at the expense of others were absolutely forbidden and the Elf-Fey valued freedom, unity, family, peace, knowledge, love, prosperity, nature, magic, life and the world above all else. Woe betide to any and all who dared to try and take that away from them for Elf-Fey went insane whenever cages trapped them, the chains of oppression bound them and the collars of slavery choked them. Any Elf-Fey who had their freedom taken away often went insane and would destroy everything in sight until they were finally free. Very little time was devoted to sleeping and eating because it was spent making love and enjoying the pleasures of life, learning, flying, running, travelling, practicing their magic, training in combat and other such hobbies. Preferring to live out in the open, very few buildings were built unless for storage means.  
The Origin of the Elf-Fey Specie was as follows:   
It is said that a long, long time ago, two magical beings met and fall in love, one was a Phoenix Fey and the other an Elf. Their union brought forth a child who hatched from an egg and formed a telepathic connection with its parents upon gaining sentience and awareness. As the child grew, it became obvious that its hybrid ancestry led to powerful senses, physical, mental and emotional conditions, magic and abilities gained from both parents with the wings and horns of its Phoenix Fey mother and the pointed ears and beauty of its Elven father. As time passed on, the small family of three lived happily and loved each other dearly, protecting and caring for one another in every way they could then one clear day, the child, who was now an adult, met a young Elemental who was practicing their magic as the Elf-Phoenix Fey child was flying overhead. Fascinated, the Hybrid landed and the Elemental stopped to stare at them in wonder, awe and curiosity and thus the first seeds and sparks of love were planted.   
Over time, they fell more and more in love and the Hybrid’s parents welcomed the Elemental with open arms, wings and hearts. Soon, the Hybrid and Elemental mated and their union resulted in a number of children, each of whom was an Elf-Phoenix Fey-Elemental Tri-Hybrid and inherited a different Element. Much loved by their family, the children grew up and each one fell in love with a Shape-Shifter, conceiving children from them too once they were of age and maturity who possessed the ability to shape-shift into a limited number of different species much to their joy. The growing family lived happily in goodness, hope, joy, compassion, beauty and health which drew the attention of a group of Angels from the Heavens above. Together, they descended to the land below and fell in love with the Elf-Phoenix Fey-Elemental-Shape-Shifter Hybrids and too had children with them, born of grace and goodness and purity of heart and soul but a group of Demons who were utmost jealous of the Angels were most displeased and plotted their revenge which came when the Elf-Phoenix Fey-Elemental-Shape-Shifter-Angel children were adults.   
The Demons ambushed them and ripping the clothing off each Hybrid, proceeded to rape them. The Hybrids’ cries and the roars of the Demons were heard by the elders who rushed to their children’s aid but unfortunately were unable to do nothing as the Demons released their seed inside their children and claimed them as their mates, much to the horror and shame of the parents who were forced to accept the Demons as part of their family and watch as their children were continuously raped by their Demon mates. However, the Hybrids soon turned the odds against their rapists and before long, the Hybrids and their Demon mates soon formed a consenting relationship and began to fall in love with each other even though the unions had been formed against their will. Eventually, the Hybrids and their Demon mates were expecting and wanting to make sure the Demons’ malevolent, sadistic and corrupting natures would not be passed down their bloodlines, the Hybrids and their mates and parents consulted a family of Phoenixes of every Element who told them that the blood and the magic of their parents species would outnumber their Demon physiology as each and every had an equal effect on the children who, when they were born, had the tail of a demon, a slight curl to their horns, slightly pointed teeth and almost slitted pupils which rounded when in good moods and slitted in bad moods, giving them vials of their tears as an extra precaution.  
At first, the Demons were furious and demanded to know why, accusing their mates and their families of being disgusted with their species. The Hybrid family peacefully resolved matters and as the children grew, the benevolent and compassionate natures soothed their parents fears and when they became adults, they came across a group of Nymphs and Satyrs in the middle of an orgy, writhing, thrusting and moaning in ecstasy. Noticing the new arrivals, they invited the Hybrids to join them and before long, they had found mates among the revellers and were soon with children who inherited traits, personalities, characteristics and behaviours from each one of their parents Species and that was how the magical and powerful race of Elf-Fey came to be, named after the first two species to birth them. For a time, the new species prospered and flourished, growing more and more numerous and forming friendships and alliances with other members of their parents’ species. Unfortunately, they soon drew the attention of some of the foulest evil to ever exist who thought of the most terrible ideas of horror in store for the young, growing species but that is a story for another time. This is the story we must focus on now.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
A long time ago in an alternative universe  
War is raging against the Viking Tribes of the Norwegian Archipelago in the Planet of Athelon by Dragons who steal their food, burn their villages and kill every man, woman and child who dare stand against them.

Unknowing of why the war began between two different species who were formerly allied at peace and governed by an Ancient Order of Dragon Riders before their Fall, the Humans fight for survival and pray for just one little miracle to save them all.

Finally, hope arrives in the form of the newest Children of Goodeela, Guardians of Athelon Sector 4, consisting of two Humans from the Viking Tribe of Botarskal, Beings from the Norwegian Archipelago of Myth and Magic and Aliens from the Wider Galaxy.

Together with the aid and guidance of those they protect, they will learn why the war is raging and uncover the true instigators, an ancient enemy that has been in hiding for a very long time. Only by doing so will they end the war and bring peace and prosperity.   
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
8:00, Morning of Sunday, 4th of August, Season of Autumn, Year 1515 of the Fourth Age of Athelon

It was a clear, calm and sunny day shining bright on the world of Athelon as a lone Elf-Feyan, long, slender and graceful, sailed through the ocean deep in the Norwegian Sea between Norway, Denmark, Svalbard and Iceland connecting the Magical Archipelago to the Viking Archipelago, having just passed through the Strait of Freya three days prior. Indeed, it was the fourth day, the last day of their voyage to the Island of Botarskal, Home of its native Viking Tribe of Humans, onboard their ship the Peaceful Prosperity. Every single one of her passengers were relocating from their ancestral Home to the village that was the main population of their destination, aside from the Dragons who somehow managed to find places to rest, hunt, fish, fly, heal and even find mates and rear young if they were not in danger of being hunted, found and killed or captured by the other inhabitants. For three hundred years, the Viking Tribe of Botarskal had been at war against Dragons and that was one big reason why the immigrants were travelling to their new land there to end it and unite old enemies against those who posed a true threat to their survival, lives and freedom.  
Two young Elf-Fey were leaning against the gunwale of the Peaceful Prosperity, arms resting over one another, wings folded loosely against their backs, feathers ruffling in the breeze and crusting slightly with sea salt, forked tails waving contentedly with an air of eagerness, anticipation and excitement and matching expressions on their beautiful, pointed-ear and angular faces. “The water is so beautiful here despite everything that is occurring not so very far away.” The first one spoke in a smooth, light, crystal-clear voice, one the other standing him loved and dearly adored hearing from his mouth and his mind as he gazed into the distance. His name was Nava Theodore’sson and he was an Ice and Water Elemental born on the 3rd of January 1500 of the Fourth Age which began when Jesus Christ was born a son of God, lived a life of Holy Goodness and died at the hands of those who feared Him, believing the Messiah a threat to their Evilness.  
15 years old, as was his companion who stood at his side, Nava was a Shapeshifter with the Forms of a Snowy Owl, a Dire Wolf, a Werewolf, an Alicorn and a Winter Dragon. Gifted with Intelligence and Radar as his Alpha Sense and Attribute, Nava was considered handsome, gentle, logical minded with instinctual intuition, kind, generous, patient, calm, rational, soothing, compassionate and studious enough to be curious about everything there was to know about existence. An avid lover of knowledge and learning, much of Nava’s alone time was spent reading and researching anything that caught his attention at the time. There was no subject he would not love to read and he read everything, learned everything from fiction to non-fiction, textbooks of the world, memoirs of people living and dead who explored and discovered, tales of heroes, villains and legends, chronicles debating everything there was to debate about and so much more from mysteries of science and magic, anatomy, geography, biographies, psychology, romance, survival, evolution, victories and defeats and so on and so forth. All of this knowledge made him very intelligent, intellectual and academic and increasingly so as days, weeks and months passed and he aged, experiencing everything his life had to offer with his Soul-Bonds, family, friendships and fellows with him.  
Slender, lean, lightly muscle, compact and rather willowy and delicate like a swimmer, Nava stood at 5.8 feet (170 cm) at the base of his horns with a wingspan of 15 feet and weighed 120 pounds despite the addition of his large, feathered and fin-like wings each tipped at the highest point by a curved, very sharp, snow white, serrated claw and black, blonde, sapphire blue, silver and white wings, perfectly suiting his soft, wispy and wavy hair that cascaded down to his arched, slightly slanting eyebrows and shoulders. Thin lips and a rather small nose complimented ovalish and softly angular face. Pale skin dusted with frost, speckled with snowflakes and misted with water droplets, ears with a sharp, long and thin point like icicles and lobes like teardrops, gentle, thin fingers and toes along with eyes the colour of the deepest, purest, clearest sapphire oceans speckled with snowflakes and showing deep kindness, wisdom and patience. Any who looked into them, or even simply were close in presence to him, felt quick calm, a sense of nourishment in both wisdom and cleverness and all rage, hate and lust fading. It was hard for anyone to despise Nava Theodore’sson, to feel jealous of him despite his accomplishments, of which the mental outweighed the physical, emotional, spiritual and magical. He was always ready and willing to help anyone help, heal anyone who needed healing and that was why so many beings loved him, including his Soul-Bonds, family, friends, fellows and younglings. His tail was long, thin and wavy, covered in an armour-like layer of sapphire blue scales and ending with an icicle-like fork.  
Nava’s attire consisted of a deep blue woollen tunic with a close-cropped neckline, a form-fitting fit, sleeves ending at wrists and the hem reaching down to mid-thigh, white cotton trousers tucked into blue-leather, high boots, sleeveless leather overshirt secured by a simple, buckled, blue-leather belt, white leather bracers around his forearms and white, boiled leather shoulder guards, forming armour that protected him and allowed Nava to blend into his Elements to a certain extant. His other Forms shared the same, or at least similar colour scheme, each of which had the same intelligent sapphire blue eyes and silver blonde as the primary shade. Nava’s Snowy Owl Form had silver-blonde feathers with white barrings and sapphire blue eyes. Almost as big as a horse, Nava’s Dire Wolf Form was much the same with silver-blonde fur, thick and soft, white underside, downy and fluffy and the same eyes, fangs and claws as white as snow and sharp as swords.  
Despite being considered monsters and beasts in need of extermination as so many Blood-Veined Vampires and other beings believed, Nava and those who were either true Lycans or merely could shapeshift into them proved they were just as deserving of respect, compassion, peace and prosperity as any other supernatural species of sentience and magic. Many had fled to the Mythagican Lands and Realms around the world in hopes of finding new lives for themselves, safe from those who wished them harm as the Blood-Veined Vampires under the leadership of Victor, Amelia and Marcus wanted more than anything. Many of those Vampires had followed them and either learned to make peace with their former enemy or were killed if they did not. Covered in a thick pelt of silver-blonde fur over a Humanoid Wolf body, white fangs and claws that lacked the infective contaminations, pointed ears, a long muzzle and fluffy tail and sapphire blue eyes.  
As beautiful and glorious as the real ones, Nava’s Alicorn Form possessed the sleekest and shiniest of silver-blonde coats, the whitest of wavy, silky manes and tails and crystal hooves and a spiralling, shimmering horn. His big, feathered, powerful wings rivalled the softest, chill and brightest of snow, frost and starlight and his galloping was like ocean waves over a sea of earth, ice or stone. A species of Dragon pretty much unknown to most Humans and even Mythagicans, Winter Dragons were considered the mortal, Dragon embodiments and personifications of the cold, snowy season and Element of Ice itself. Usually dwelling in the arctic lands far up north where barely any other beings went and breathing a breathe of pure powerful ice while launching sharp, icicle-like spikes from their whippy tails at targets and crowned by straight, slightly backward curving horns around their heads, a line of the same spikes from tip of nose to base of tail, ice-hook claws serrated on the inner curves and webbing between their toes to act as snow-shoes, large, simple, membranous wings that were thickly ribbed with thin bones to allow them to fold very closely to their sides to avoid being pulled unwillingly into the sky during storms, Winter Dragons were perfectly suited to life on the ice with their four, long legs, necks, tails and diamond-shaped heads, slim, lean bodies and smooth, ice scales.  
Nava’s Winter Dragon Form was much the same as the rest of these Ice Elemental Beings but with silver-blonde scales and sapphire blues. He still shared their pure white fangs, claws, horns and spikes. “Proof that no matter how bad things get, there is always goodness waiting for you at the end of the tunnel.” Aniu Namara’sdottir replied in her high, clear, vibrant and passionate voice, one that sung like an Angel, cried the song of freedom and joy, howled and wailed in throes of overwhelming pleasure, smiling at him. Nava returned the smile and admired the sight, the sound, the smell, the touch, the taste, the radar of his Soul-Mate, by existence how he loved that word and her even more, her mind and her magic caressing his senses, remembering when they had made passionate, tender love that morning, sex that made every aspect and atom of beings beam and sing in contented, loving joy. “That gives me hope for the days, weeks, months and years ahead. Especially when we finally unite with our Soul-Mates and their Soul-Bonds.” He said. “I just…cannot wait. All of this time spent knowing our Soul-Mates and the friends, family and fellow villagers spent living in fear, war and suffering, it just broke my heart.” Aniu whispered and the breeze around quivered in response. Nava wrapped a comforting arm and wing around his fierce, feisty, caring and compassionate love, pressing his body gently but firmly against hers and sooting Aniu with his mind and magic and presence.  
“At least now we can finally do something about it after so long.” Nava told her and Aniu nodded. Born on the 4th of January 1500 at sunset, Aniu Namara’sdottir was a Fire and Air Elemental and a Shapeshifter with the Forms of a Barn Owl, a Lion, a Werewolf, a Griffin and a Summer Dragon, a close relative of the Winter Dragon species only opposite Elements of fire and heat instead of ice and cold. Blessed with the Alpha Attribute of Agility and Hearing as her dominant Sense, Aniu was fierce, fiery, compassionate, empathic and passionate. Many considered her wild, free and fiercely beautiful albeit rather fiery and vicious tempered. It was quite easy for Aniu to go from calm raging and she often reacted with violence instead of thinking things through. Luckily, she had Nava to calm her down and put out any fires her wrath unleashed. Claustrophobic as nearly all Elf-Fey were, Aniu often lost control of her magic whenever riled, startled or panicked. A free spirit with a heart of gold and soul of silk by nature, Aniu dearly loved and enjoyed existence, life and all of their pleasures.  
Delighting in flying, fucking and generally just being free, Aniu despised every and all forms of oppression, subjugation and slavery. Those who harmed others always earned her ire and reaped what they sowed. She was always looking for loopholes, improvisations and alternatives to every problem and dilemma she was confronted with and displayed highly effective flexibility in solving them. 6 feet (180 cm) tall and weighing 110 pounds with a wingspan of 16 feet, Aniu’s physique was tall, slim, flexible with proportionate curves, breasts, hips, hands and feet. Her faced was shaped like a heart with slightly slanted eyes of the brightest emerald green that blazed like wildfire, angular cheekbones, a softly curved beak like nose and soft, full lips. The tips of her ears were pointed like tongues of flame and the lobes were shaped like wings, reflecting Aniu’s elements, much like her emerald green, spiralling and smooth horns with a hot, sparky and ashy breeze gusting around them. Golden-brown flame-like curls cascaded down her back and shoulders and chest, soft and shiny and silky, flowing as if caught in a breeze of its own no matter where she was. When wet, she steamed.   
Her wings, her pride and joy, were long and large with hot feathers and perfectly adapted to flying through ember-scorched winds. Black, chocolate brown, emerald green, golden and white feathers covered and ruffled in the breeze as if begging to be up so high in the clouds. An emerald-green scaled tail curled around her waist and was tipped with a golden fork on which a tongue of fire flickered with a halo of air around it, similar to the claws adorning the high point of the feathered limbs of flight, sharp, curved and serrated but not to the same extant as Nava’s. A deep green woollen tunic covered her torso, arms and the juncture of her thighs which, along with the rest of her legs were clothed in yellow cotton leggings, deep brown, knee-high leather boots and a deep brown leather belt. The reason for her simplistic style of dress was so her clothing would not hinder her flexibility, balance and agility in anyway and was form-fitting with no loose or flappy items.   
Beautiful in every one of her Forms with the same lively, wildfire emerald green eyes and golden brown feathers, fur and scales with markings matching the colour of her eyes, white undersides, fangs, horns and claws and golden beaks. Very anatomically similar to Winter Dragons, Summer Dragons instead possessed scale, eye and crest colours of yellow, orange, blue and pink, crests shaped like backward bending tongues of flame and horns very much the same. Their claws were curved and very hot and sharp, even hotter than their body temperatures. Breathing jets of pure fire from their maws, Summer Dragons were powerful, agile fliers with hot-headed, feisty and fierce personalities and were considered the Dragon embodiments of the hot season of storms, heatwaves, droughts and rain. Living in the hotter areas of the world, usually down south. There were also similar other species such as Autumn Dragons, Spring Dragons, Night Dragons and Day Dragons.  
Redirecting their attention to the bright, sunlit sea on the horizon, Nava and Aniu were joined by four beings, beings of two species that were everywhere else that was not Mythagican-occupied territory, were almost always at each other throats, all because the blood-sucking species enslaved the shape-shifting species and then the first of them all fell in love with the Lord of the other species daughter and wanted to free all of his race while ensuring his family lived happily in peace but things went wrong and then both species were at war but the Blood-Veined Vampires and Lycans of the Mythagican Lands did not let that change their future. Sure, their two species were at war in the outside world but in the lands of peace, prosperity, harmony, equality and unity, they were enemies no more, only allies, friends, family and even mates. That was one of the many reasons why Kaedan Fang of Blood-Veined Vampires, Emilia Night of the Bloodless and Diamond Flesh, Aleena Monati of the Werewolves and Adamer Cody of the Lycans, the first Soul-Siblings of the four Soul-Mates.  
Kaedan had short, spiky, night-dark hair, moon white skin, golden eyes, bat-like ears, elongated canines and fingernails, a sharp nose and a slim, lean, tall frame. He was blessed with heightened senses, especially eyesight and greatly increased physical abilities. Like all Vampires, he consumed blood but did would not always require it for nourishment unlike others of his kind once his Soul-Brother Hvaldr became an Elf-Fey and he Bonded with him. His Familiars were a female Sooty Owl with midnight black feathers, beak and talons, dark grey underside and heart-shaped facial disk, silver eyes and scattered spots on the head and wings named Darkfeather Nightheart’sdottir and a male Black mamba Snake named Venom who had midnight black scales, silver eyes and underbelly and a electric bluish sheen. A good soul although rather impulsive, impatient and inconsiderate, Kaedan lacked the stereotypical cruelty, bloodlust, sadism and arrogance many Vampires possessed, including the extreme photosensitivity and loved those close to him dearly which was reciprocated. He was dressed in a form fitting black tunic and boots, silver trousers and belt with bracers.   
Emilia Night was a very beautiful, strong and muscular Bloodless Vampire with bright golden skin that sparkled like diamonds in sunlight, thick earthen brown hair secured in a tight braid rolled in a bun on the back of her head, ruby red eyes, bright white elongated sharp and nails, a bulbous nose, a round face and a bulky frame covered with form-fitting apparel consisting of a brown muscle shirt, skirt, bracers and boots with yellow leggings and a belt. Her first Soul-Sibling on Botarskal was a Human female named Astrid Ingrid’sdottir Hofferson who was also the Soulmate of Nava, Aniu and another Human male named Hvaldr Sigorn’sson Horrendous Haddock the Fourth whose first Soul-Sibling was Kaedan. Emilia’s Familiars were Hevira, a female Great Grey Owl with stone grey upper plumage that also had pale bars, light underparts with dark streak and golden eyes. Glacier the female Polar Bear was her other Familiar who had a bright white coat, iron grey claws and paw pads and golden eyes. The three of them possessed great strength and heightened sense of smell. Like kinky Kaedan, she always enjoyed a little bloodplay and domination to spice up her sexy love life.  
Aleena Monati was a female Werewolf and Nava’s first Soul-Sibling, Possessing the ability of most Werewolves to shapeshift between a full Human, a Lupine Human, a Humanoid Wolf (Lycan)and a full Wolf Form, of which the second was her current Form. This Form added a ridged brow, thick sideburns, pointed lupine ears, glowing golden eyes, fanged teeth and clawed fingernails. She was petite with a delicate frame, pure white skin and long wavy hair cascading down her back and chest and golden eyes. Both of her Wolf Forms, Humanoid Lycan and Pure Lupine, had pure white fur and golden eyes. She wore a rather low cut blue, half-sleeved shirt and a short wavy mini-shirt, scaled bracers, sandals with straps over her feet and lower legs and white leggings with a deep blue short-sleeved, open over robe, one her lovers enjoyed bedding her on or in. The sleeves were belted midway down the biceps and flowed open to hang down her sides. A white girdle encircled her waist.   
Her Familiars were Raincloud, a male Great Gray Owl and a female Horse named Diamond. Raincloud’s plumage was grey, silver and white with yellow eyes. Diamond’s eyes were ocean blue with a white coat and silver mane and tail. Aniu’s first Soul-Sibling was a male Lycan who had fiery ruby red eyes, searing yellow fur or hair depending on which Form he was in dark skin. Otherwise, he looked the same as any Lycan in beast or Human and wore a simple red tunic, yellow trousers, black boots and belt whenever he did not go naked in his slim but muscular and dexterous Form, much to the delight of his lovers with whom he was not hesitant in unleashing his more feral, bestial side. Nava had lost count of the times he found Adamer all but tearing Aleena and Aniu’s clothing off and fucking them senseless with wild abandon, knotted balls deep in cunt, ass or mouth, fangs clenched in their necks and shoulders and claws raking their flesh no matter which Form he was in. Oftentimes, he would have his tongue deep in their bodies and even suckle their breasts or openings, making them scream, roar and howl in ecstasy as they clutched at him, begging the Lycan to fuck them harder, deeper, faster, bite them, mark them, knot them, fill them with cum and pups. All right, that was arousing. Oh, the positions they went, especially when he, Enme, Airfire, Kaedan and Emilia joined in. Shivering in loving lust, Nava smiled and focused his mind on other, more innocent topics.   
Anyway, his Familiars were a male Sooty Owl named Ashern and Lavis, a female Grizzly Bear who definitely lived up to her name with hugs and cuddles galore. Soot grey feathers, ash grey underparts/ facial disk and silver eyes completed Ashern’s appearance while a golden tipped, shaggy, fluffy and rather poofy chocolate brown pelt, golden eyes and ash grey nose and claws completed Lavis’s. Nava and Aniu also had Familiars of their own, both Magical and Mundane. A beautiful female Snowy Owl with pure white plumage, dark speckles and golden eyes who went by the name of Wisa and a gorgeous female Dire Wolf with blonde fur, white underparts and blonde eyes named Enme Bana’sdottir were Nava’s Mundane Familiars while a beautiful Alicorn known as Luna Ocean’sdottir who had the most brightest and shiniest pure white coat, liquid silver mane, tail, hooves, eyes and horn and wings and a slender, shimmering, spiralling horn was his Mythic Familiar. Aniu’s Familiars were a female Barn Owl named Sorina with rich brown head and upper body feathers, black and white speckles except on the main wing and tail feathers which were a lighter brown with darker bands, a bright white heart-shaped and underside bearing a number of black speckles and a black beak and talons and Airfire, a male lion with yellow-red fur, a brown and grey mane and orange eyes.  
Hvaldr’s Familiars were a male Peregrine Falcon named Swiftwing and a black, silver maned, tailed and hooved Horse named Gallipoli and aptly so for his speed and stamina. One day, he would soon share his name with a battlefield in the first of the World Wars, one that would be fought by many nations and peoples centuries later. Astrid too, like the rest of her Soulmates, their Soul-Siblings and her Soul-Siblings, had two Familiars in the forms of Hardbeak, a male Golden Eagle and Volcana, a female Grizzly Bear, both possessing the natural colourations of their ages, genders and species though Hardbeak had a golden-blonde nape and Volcana had molten, lava-like amber eyes. Finally, there were four more Familiars to add to the list but instead of being Soul-Bonded to only one Soulmate/ Sibling, each one was Soul-Bonded to each quad of Soul-Siblings. For example, Nightstorm the male Hippogriff was the Mythic Familiar of Hvaldr Haddock, Kaedan Fang, Laylah Secura, Katara Joma, their Familiars and other Soul-Bonds. Feathered with midnight black eagle plumage, hooves, horse tail and eagle claws and furred with a bright silver horse coat, beak and electric violet eyes.  
The Mythic Familiar of Astrid Hofferson, Emilia Night, Ares Syndulla, Zakary Zel and their Soul-Bonds was a male Chimera named Stryker with the head and body of a male lion, the wings and rear legs, talons included, of an eagle and the tail of a snake’s body ending in a serpentine head filled with venomous fangs and a scaly frill. His lion body was yellow with a red mane and eyes, eagle wings brown and the snake tail blue with golden eyes. Luna was a very beautiful Alicorn and the Mythic Familiar of Nava Theodore’sson, Aleena Monati, Umakyo Ti and Sapphire Xi-Ren. Clad in a shimmering coat of silky, glimmering white that made the most purest, untainted and undisturbed of freshly fallen snow look grey, eyes of sunlight molten gold and a flowing tail, angelic wings, diamond hooves and a spiralling horn of molten silver that rivalled the purest beams of moonlight, every good being who laid eyes on her instantly felt cleansed and purified. Finally, a glorious she-Griffin whose name was Elenia and the Mythic Familiar of Aniu Namara’sdottir, Adamer Cody, Biah Tano and Bengal Polo. Mahogany brown eagle feathers and the tawny hide of a lioness formed her appearance in a cloud of wafting steam.   
Wisa, a female Snowy Owl and Nava’s Familiar, was a gentle, calm and intelligent bird of ice and water, as was Enme, a female blonde Dire Wolf. Sixteen other Familiars were also onboard, a male Snowy Owl named Streak, a male Spotted Owl named Brightstar, a male Barn Owl named Iceheart, a female Peregrine Falcon named Olympia, a female Spotted Owl named Thunder, a female Great Horned Owl named Eartha, a female Golden Eagle named Shiver, a male Great Horned Owl named Forger, a female Black Mamba Snake named Selena, a male Polar Bear named Atlantis after the advanced civilisation of technology, science and magic that was destroyed when they captured the Mother of Nature and attempted to use her power for their own gain and one of their creations unleashed a massive energy pulse. With them was a male Reindeer named Knowledge, a male Dire Wolf named Hunter, two Leopards, a female named Blurse (Blur-see) and a male whose name was Sunmark and lastly, two females, one a Reindeer named Snowfall and a Lioness named Leona. Each of whom was Soul-Bonded to a Soulmate/ Sibling who had yet to arrive from the Planet of Tython. With them were Nava and Aniu’s parents and siblings who were going to live with them on Botarskal. A regal woman manifested in front of them and the two Elf-Fey beamed at her. “Is Botarskal close yet?” Aniu asked. Mother Nature smiled radiantly, the clouds clearing and the day warming to match her emotions. “Nearly. It is just over the horizon.” Emily Jane Pitchiner told them, beaming brightly.  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Meanwhile, deep in the Viking Archipelago of the Norwegian Sea, the Isle of Botarskal loomed proud and tall out of the blue-green ocean, usually raging and stormy with waves crashing down onto every shore, every cliff face and every sea stack but on that day it was calm and current flowing strong, as if eager to bring its first Mythagican inhabitants home to save the land and the people who called her home. The Village of Botarskal, numbering around 5000 strong, was bustling with activity as the Vikings of the Hooligan Tribe scrambled around completing chores, running errands, fishing, farming, hunting and gathering, constructing, repairing, forging, crafting, cooking, cleaning, fortifying the defences and refilling the armouries, storehouses and healing huts with weapons, armour, food, water and medical supplies but unlike every other day, the Chief’s son, his betrothed, their siblings, their parents and the Council of Botarskal gathered at the docks leading up to the village and the Great Hall, waiting for the Elf-Feyan ship carrying the Mythagicans to land at their shores so they could welcome the newest inhabitants to the Hooligan Tribe.  
A wide range of emotions and responses swept through the village when their arrival and integration were announced. Some were fearful, some were angry, some were scheming, some were curious and everyone else either indifferent, despairing or delighted and hopeful. Long had the Viking considerably scrwanyattempt some form of communication ended in failure. The Vikings thought the Dragons were responsible, not wanting their food sources to find allies against them but the Mythagicans thought otherwise. That was not the handiwork of Dragons but the machinations of something far, far worse than Dragons gone bad and hating Humans of which every action they committed made no sense. Both peoples were all but losing hope until one day, a solution was created by two borderline invincible beings the Mythagicans considered almost Gods: The Man in the Moon, the Lady in the Sun, Mother Nature and a Pooka of a practically extinct inter-galactic species, one E. Aster Bunnymund of the Rabbit Tribe. Together, the four of them pooled their powers and provided a means of traversing the border between the Archipelago and Lands without trouble occurring.   
It was only thanks to them the Peaceful Prosperity was sailing through the Viking Archipelago and an end to the war was close. Sure, the Vikings and Dragons alone could succeed on their own but with no idea of what they were up against and if the Orc-Fiends were involved, the answer was simple: they needed the Elf-Fey and the rest of the Mythagicans on their side, with them, helping them for this victory and everything else to come. The other reason was Soul-Bonds could only be apart for so long before the lack of telepathic, sensory, magical and spiritually contact drove them absolutely insane to the point reuniting with even just one Bond became the only thing that mattered and they would destroy everyone, everything, anyone or anything keeping them apart, even if it was just time, space, magic, energy and matter through any means necessary. Magic suppressors could only cage them for so long before every essence of their being would gather every power possible to escape and be with their Soul-Bonds again of which the more each individual had, the safer and saner they would be. Ofcourse kin and kith, home, people, freedom, health and happiness were important too. Nava and Aniu were with several of their Soul-Bonds and family but Hvaldr and Astrid had only each other, their blood-relations, people and home. Speaking of which, both Humans-destined-to-be-Elf-Fey stood so close to the end of the dock they were in danger of falling off, watched in delighted amusement by their parents.   
“I think I see them. Just over the horizon.” Hvaldr Horrendous Haddock the Fourth, Son of Sigorn and Heir to the Tribe of Botarskal said, a spyglass pressed to one brilliant emerald green eye, its twin matching in colour and shape on a rather angular face with a slightly pointed nose and chin, long, thin lips and a small, white scar marring his otherwise tan and freckled skin. “Freckled like stars in the sky. I wonder what constellations we will find on you.” Astrid would often tease. “Well, let us find out.” Hvaldr would reply and more often than not, such retorts would result in lips locking, clothing being removed, hips thrusting, bodies writhing and mouths moaning and screaming as they made hard, fast, passionate love and exploring every mark, freckle and mole on each other’s skin. Tousled, bell-shaped, reddish-brown hair parting to his right just over his eyes and reaching down to his jawline covered his head and Hvaldr’s considerably scrawny body was covered by a long-sleeved, deep green woollen tunic ending-mid-thigh, brown leather belt grey trousers, an open black fur vest as long as his tunic and black leather boots with dark brown fur liners and leather lacing on the neck, arms and ankles of his apparel. Thanks to Astrid’s suggestions, Hvaldr also wore dark brown leather bracers and shoulder guards like hers, only they were smooth, studded and not metal or segmented.  
Compassionate, selfless, inventive and with great aptitude at leadership and strategic skills, observant, humble, known for his sarcasm and not thinking things through, preferring to act on instinct instead of patience and for speaking with a stutter and a nasally voice as well as not very good at following instructions were many traits Hvaldr possessed along with loving, affective and protective of his loved ones, preferring peace to violence but always ready to defend himself and everyone else regardless of the personal cost, guaranteeing the like, friendliness and kindness of good-hearted people although there were those who considered him naïve, innocent and gullible and sought to manipulate him for nefarious reasons. Fortunately, he had a lot of people ready and willing to protect him, especially Astrid, her twin brother Aster, his younger sister Hilda, their father, the Hoffersons, Gobber and many others. Every year of his life had been spent learning how to lead the Tribe, growing up with his family and the Hoffersons and living through battle after battle whenever the Dragons or very rarely, some other Tribe attacked, rebuilding and mourning the lost, leaving him and everyone else with a unbreakable devotion to victory, peace and prosperity.  
Astrid Hofferson was born on the 2nd of January 1500 at dawn just 18 hours after Hvaldr entered the world and left her mother’s womb after a long and hard labour, following her brother who was born 3 hours before her. Her first breath was the cry of a mighty newborn daughter, strong and unbreakable, the scream of a warrior. Possessing physical, mental and emotional strength, will and a sense of smell packed into the slender but muscular and rather curvaceous body of a young Human female with the brightest, round, gemstone sapphire blue eyes, a cute button nose, full lips, a round face and ears framed by sunlight bright and strong golden-blonde silky hair styled in a thick braid down her back bound by a sapphire studded golden leather kransen that wrapped around her forehead. She wore a sleeveless shirt in varying shades of deep blue, brown cloth bracers on her forearms, a brown leather, parallel-segmented skirt with short, blunt, metal spikes down each strip and leather boots, a blue cloth skirt underneath that one, yellow leggings, a golden-fake skulled belt with a pouch attached and segmented metal shoulder guards with studs on them, none of which diminished her bright, strong, youthful beauty and ferocity in any way, shouting to everyone that she was a woman, a warrior, a lover, a sister, a daughter and a tribesmen of Botarskal and she would destroy anyone or anything who dared to harm her loved ones. Whereas Hvaldr preferred daggers, Aniu bows and arrows and Nava swords, Astrid chose a large, double-bladed battle axe as her signature weapon and she was lethal, downright dangerous and destructive and terrifying with it.  
Together, they waited as the Peaceful Prosperity sailed ever closer over the horizon. Hvaldr and Hilda’s father and the Chief of Botarskal leaned in close to them. “Excited, you two? Both of you have nearly been bursting at the seams ever since they told us they are coming.” Sigorn the Stoic was a seven foot tall, muscular giant of a 45 year old Human man weighing 400 pounds. A flame red mess of a beard covered his chest despite the partial braids attempting to keep it together and matching the braid at the back of his neck. Emerald green eyes very similar to his son’s along with the tan, freckled skin along with a big, pointed nose and moustache and large round ears completed his look and Sigorn’s attire consisted of a deep green sleeveless tunic with a scale pattern on the chest, grey scale mail armour below his thick, brown leather, metal studded belt that was buckled with the Chief of Botarskal’s insignia, matching his shoulder guards and bracers, deep and dark red striped trousers, brown leather boots, a grey helmet with the long, curved horns of a small yak to protect him from aerial attacks and a thick, long brown bear pelt to keep him warm and armoured.  
“Sorry, Father. It is just we have been waiting for so long and yes….we are pretty excited.” Hvaldr replied. “Hah, I am surprised I got any sleep with the way you two were carrying on.” Hilda Helpful Haddock snorted. Very similar to her elder-by-a-year-and-four-months brother in terms of appearance and personality only her body was more of a woman going through puberty and she wore more feminine clothing with her longer hair braided down her back and had a thin black leather kransen wrapping around her forehead that was studded with emeralds and diamonds to announce her status as Chief’s daughter. “I swear the both of you were driving us insane. Honestly, what does a Viking have to do to get any peace and quiet around here.” Aster Hofferson laughed. Like Hilda, he shared a strong resemblance, personality, choice of clothing and preference of weapons with his sibling, only his hair was short and wild and he wore a blue tunic instead of a shirt and skirt. “You know you love us and soon both of you will have a lot more friends and family members.” Astrid smirked and Hilda and Aster rolled their eyes, glanced at each other and blushed.  
Time passed slowly as the Elf-Feyan drew closer and closer, everyone straining their eyes to see who was onboard if they were on the docks and who were on the docks if they were on the ship. Hvaldr and Astrid felt their hearts pounding against their chests, their minds reaching out and their souls singing joyfully as the Peaceful Prosperity finally docked and lowered the anchor, Vikings rushing to the moor the ship which was gaining many an appreciative eye for its beauty, quality and craftsmanship. The boarding ramp was lowered and the passengers began disembarking with the Botarskalians moving back to make room for them all, Hvaldr and Astrid at the very front of the group with Hilda and Aster standing at their sibling’s side and their parents behind them. Nava and Aniu were the first of the ship with Gallipoli, Volcana, Enme and Airfire behind them, Swiftwing, Hardbeak, Wisa and Sorina flying off board and perching on the dock posts joined by Lightless, a female Dark Phoenix, Conductor, a male Lightning Phoenix, Solar, a female Light Phoenix, Stone, a male Earth Phoenix, Isole, a female Ice Phoenix, Ocius, a male Water Phoenix, Firesong, a female Fire Phoenix and Breezius, a male Air Phoenix and Stormhoof, Stryker, Luna and Elenia behind them. Kaedan, Emilia, Aleena and Adamer followed, proceeded by their Familiars and then finally, Nava and Aniu’s parents and siblings, all of whom were delighted to finally arrive at their new home.  
Four pairs of emerald green and sapphire blue eyes locked onto each other and the world faded away as Hvaldr Haddock, Astrid Hofferson, Nava Theodore’sson and Aniu Namara’sdottir walked slowly, one foot in front of the other to their Soulmates, reaching their hands out and never breaking eye contact. At long last, Hvaldr and Astrid’s hands met Nava and Aniu’s hands, Nava and Aniu’s hands met Hvaldr and Astrid’s hands and every Child of Goodeela there along with every Mythagican disappeared in a flash of magic, reappearing in what appeared to be a paradise of the natural landscapes and environments of Botarskal and the Mythagican Lands. Everything was so beautiful and just so homely and welcoming. Every element and atom there sung and thrummed in joy as if the very realm itself had been waiting a very long time for them, its newest inhabitants. Five beings stood before the Children of Goodeela: the Man in the Moon, the Lady of the Sun, Mother Magic, Mother Nature and E. Aster Bunnymund, each of whom possessed great power and were considered gods by many. Manny and Lady were beaming at them with the respective glows of their homes and so were Mothers Magic and Nature, although Bunnymund’s smile was the more logical expression of a Pooka. Bowing before them, the Children of Goodeela and Mythagicans rose with a simple gesture from the four deities.   
“Please, please rise. We are friends and allies here, are we not?” Mim inquired kindly. “We have waited 15 years, seven months and four days for this very moment and it is cause for much celebration, hope and joy, once the rest of your Soul-Bonds arrive of course.” LoS announced. “There is much to do but first, Hvaldr and Astrid, you two must Bond with the rest of your Bonds.” Mom told them gently. Letting go of Nava and Aniu’s hands, an act that brought a feeling of loss and sadness, Hvaldr and Astrid turned to the rest of their Soul-Bonds, wondering who to Bond with first as Nava, Aniu, their Soul-Bonds and families watched on happily, solemnly in such a momentous occasion. Gallipoli and Volcana stepped forward first, the stallion whinnying and the grizzly growling happily, standing before their Familiars and holding out their snouts. Hvaldr and Astrid reached out with their hands and made contact with their Familiars. Just as when they had first touched Nava and Aniu, several things happened. Magic flashed between where their flesh and fur touched and swept through their entire beings, their minds connected to share thoughts, emotions, sensations, memories and even senses and their souls two fractions of one whole. They also gained knowledge, abilities, traits, characteristics and powers from each other, including those of shapeshifting.  
Hardbeak and Sorina were next up and the same things happened, as they did with Kaedan, Emilia, Stormhoof, Stryker, Lightless, Conductor, Solar and Stone. Each and every time they Bonded, each and every Child grew more and more powerful as individuals, as a team and as Children of Goodeela. Nearly overwhelmed by the sudden increase in power and addition of many minds to their own, for Telepathic Mind Links created an unsettling sensation, Hvaldr and Astrid swayed and nearly fell but Nava and Aniu were there to hold them up. Everyone waited for what would happen next as the two Humans were given a few minutes to catch their breaths and regain orientation. “What happens now?” Hvaldr asked and froze when he realized that instead of speaking with his breathe, tongue and mouth, he spoken with his mind and judging from the reactions of everyone in the area, they could all hear him and he them, as well as see his visual thoughts, sense his emotions, feel his sensations and watch his memories and he them. “When will the rest of us arrive?” Astrid inquired. “Impatient humans. They should be here…” Bunnymund began then looked up at the sky, long ears swivelling and little nose twitching as a very strange whooshing, humming rumble echoed around them and a very unfamiliar scent filled their noses. “…right about now.” The Pooka-Rabbit finished. Finally, a very big, red and white, strangely shaped, metal starship with differently coloured lights on the front of blasting out of the back and rather long, thin tubes attached descended and landed on the wide open field, making loud, low hissing sounds as many gears went from flying mode to parking mode. “Do not worry. This is how starships are supposed to be.” Mother Nature assured.  
Every Athelonian stared in wonder, awe and curiosity at the giant, space-faring vessel and several minutes passed as the passengers onboard disembarked. A ramp under the ship was lowered and eight people began walking out of the ship down it. First was a female Humanoid with a short and slim body, an angular face, violet eyes, sapphire blue skin, sharp teeth, blunt cones in the place of ears over which two thick, smooth-skinned tentacles grew from her skull and gradually tapered down to her waist, adorned with lightning bolt-like violet stripes. A black leathered and silver metalled engraved headband wrapped around the base of her ear cones and went over her forehead. A cheeky, cheery grin on the Twilek’s face and the way she was practically vibrating with energy showed her sassy, mischievous, fun-loving, hyperactive nature. She wore a form-fitting, thick, purple, long-sleeved, short-length tunic and knee-high leather boots, black leggings, leather belt with a silver buckle and pouches and cloth bracers with silver metal bracers over them. The female Twilek practically ran over to her fellow Children of Goodeela as soon as she saw them but was stopped by a voice from the ship.  
“Laylah, wait up!” An emerald green skinned tall, muscular and bulky male of her species called. “Sorry, Ares!” Laylah Secura shot over her shoulder. Ares Syndulla had fangs instead of teeth, pointed humanoid ears and longer, thicker lekku that had dark brown spots spiralling down around them to match the colour of his eyes. He wore a sleeveless brown shirt, black trousers and belt, a white, open vest and boots and a brown leather wrap around his head, similar to the bracers on his forearms. “Relax. They are not going to disappear.” A male Togruta named Umakyo Ti chuckled. He had deep red skin, pure white markings consisting of a patch over each ocean blue eye with a small parallel cut-out above them, two towering, thick, curved hollow horns called montrals that gave his species ultrasonic echolocation, three short lekku, one of his back, two on his chest marked with ocean blue wavy stripes, a round face, sharp teeth and a slim body covered in a blue sleeveless tunic, leather boots and bracers, white trousers and belt and a silver piece of metal framing his forehead with a sapphire blue gemstone in the centre and engraved with snowflakes and ocean waves.   
“Well, we got here well enough and guess who is waiting for us.” A female Togruta chirped, gesturing at them. Her name was Biah Tano and she had a slim, tall, agile and flexible body, a heart-shaped face, orange skin, pure white markings consisting of two thin lined descending down from the middle of her forehead, arching into a diamond shape in the centre and continuing down to her eyebrows where they arched over each eye. Two white diamonds sat above the lined one and one her cheeks were two shapes like winged feathers. Her three lekku reached down to her breasts and between her shoulder blades, marked with sky blue horizontal chevrons that matched the colour of her large, round eyes and two montrals curving above her head. She wore a sky blue, sleeveless short tunic with a cut-out above her breasts and lacking the back, to make room for her Elf-Fey wings she said, couters, cloth bracers, elbow and knee bracers framed in silver and leather boots with white leggings that had diamond cut-outs going up and down them, a white leather belt, metal bicep wraps and bracers, a necklace and headdress of akul teeth framing her forehead and neck and a white sash hanging from her belt as long as the hem of her tunic and a strip of silver metal going down between and under her breasts and shoulders.   
A female Humanoid catlike alien called a Cathar followed Laylahlu out. Bunnymund let out a sharp intake of breath at the sight of her. “What is wrong?” Aniu inquired, leaning in close to him. “It is just that…she reminds me so much of my own people.” The Pooka, whiskers trembling. Aniu lay a gentle hand on a brown furred, green robe covered shoulder and squeezed it gently. The Catharess, Katara Joma, had night dark, panther spotted fur, short spiky hair, silver underside and slit-pupil eyes, lithe, lean, compact body perfectly hybridized between that of a Human and a cat, a long twitching tail, sharply pointed ears, an angular face, fangs, claws, double-kneed legs that allowed switching between bipedal and quadruple gait. Zachary Zel was a male Chagrian with the horns, tentacles and lethorns of his gender and species with blue skin, golden eyes and a muscular build and simply dressed, as was his fellow Chagrian Sapphire Xi-Ren, a female with ocean blue skin and ice blue eyes. Like all female Chagrians, she lacked horns and possessed the species aquatic nature in spades, loving swimming in frigid waters and being in areas of ice and snow.   
The last one out was a male Cathar, more lion-like than cat-like Katara, named Bengal Polo and like all Cathar, he was known for being a note-worthy physical combatant with his retractable claws, sharp fangs, flexible physiques and natural agility along with heightened senses of smell and hearing. His fur was reddish-brown with white underside and black tiger markings, ruby red eyes and a deep brown mane of hair. Hvaldr, Astrid, Nava, Aniu, Kaedan, Emilia, Aleena and Adamer made their way over to them and for the next few minutes, each one of them Bonded with their Soul-Siblings and the latest arrivals then Bonded with their Familiars. Once again, all of them were given a break but there were more beings to join their numbers and they arrived through a portal Mother Magic summoned. Thirty two Dragons and their families walked or flew through it: a male Night Fury named Toothless, a female Deadly Nadder named Stormfly, a female Winter Dragon named Icicle, a male Summer Dragon named Heatwave, a male Night Dragon named Umbra, a female Day Dragon named Siren, a female Woolly Howl named Hailis, a male Typhoomerang named Cyclone, a female Skrill, a female Grapple Grounder named Pulsa, a male Groncicle named Icescale, a male Stormcutter named Skywalker, Atmosphere, a female Silver Phantom, Corrosive, a male Changewing, Paralyzer, a male Flightmare and Firia, a Fireworm Princess, eight Terrible Terrrors: Sharpshot (male), Merisa (female), Snowrain (female), Terrence (Male), Lasera (female), Blaster (male), Luxiri (female) and Rexter (male) and eight Smothering Smokebreaths: Night (male), Zapper (female), Solar (female), Pebble (male), Icebreath (male), Coral (female), Hurricane (Male) and Inferna, a female. The amount of magic released during the Bondings swept far and wide through the inter-dimensional realm.  
Hello, yes, it is me again. Was not satisfied and made a lot of mistakes with the last rewrite, gained a whole lot more different ideas, the way things should have gone, life got in the way and yeah, my writing could go a lot better. I know this chapter is practically nothing but an info dump of descriptions, introductions and explanations but trust me, each and every one of these barely mentioned characters will have really important roles to play in future chapters. Hope everyone is doing well during this coronavirus crisis. Life WILL get back to a better normal, I know it will. Construction criticism, reviews and advice are always welcome. Adios, mi amigos.


	2. Meetings and Matings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the Children of Goodeela and their guardians have come together, it is time for Bonding and Consummation of the new, unbreakable relationships.

As soon as the Dragons were through the portal, time itself ceased to exist as each Riding/ Hunting Dragon and Rider stopped and stared at each other. With no conscious thought in their minds, Hvaldr, Toothless and Sharpshot, Astrid, Stormfly and Merisa, Nava, Icicle and Snowrain, Aniu, Heatwave and Terrence, Kaedan, Umbra and Night, Emilia, Azure and Solar, Aleena, Hailis and Icebreath, Adamer, Cyclone and Hurricane, Laylah, Electra and Lasera, Ares, Pulsa and Blaster, Umakyo, Icescale and Luxiri, Ashara, Skywalker and Rexter, Katara, Atmosphere and Zapper, Zachary, Corrosive and Pebble, Sapphire, Paralyzer and Coral, Bengal, Firia and Blaze stepped closer and closer to their respective Soul-Bonds until they were only inches apart. The Humanoids held out their hands/ paws and the Dragons lowered their heads, extending their snouts forward. As improbable as it seemed, skin, fur and scales made contact, melding perfectly to the shape, size, weight, height and texture of their toucher only seconds apart and magic surged throughout the area, nearly knocking everyone watching clean of their feet, paws or hooves, so powerful was it.  
What each and every trio felt was as if their Elements were pouring into their bodies, minds, hearts and souls, infusing every atom of their beings with the magic of their Bonding which left them disoriented, gasping and trembling, their hearts racing. That was when each one of them felt…something….brush against their consciousness, like fingers trailing over and caressing their flesh, the skin, their feathers, their fur and their scales before it solidified into thoughts, emotions, memories and sensations. At times, they seemed to think, perceive and feel as one mind in many different bodies as though invisible walls, barriers and blockades had fallen away, leaving them free to reach out with their minds. Amazingly, despite being connected in a type of Hive Mind, every Child of Goodeela retained their individual personalities and every one of them were recognize one another even though it felt as though their identifies were just many fractions of one whole.  
Seconds passed before each trio leapt forward to wrap their arms, wings, necks and bodies around each other, cries of joy emanating from every mouth and maw, echoing the roars, cheers and howls of those watching, their friends and family, new and old. This very moment was one they would remember for the rest of their lives and a tale to regale their descendants of when they were old enough to understand. As a fifteen year old male Night Fury, Toothless Nightblaster’sson had midnight black scales as dark as a night sky without stars and a moon, forest green eyes the colour of fresh leaves in spring and lighter black manta ray markings all over his body. Thickened scales covered his lower legs, spinal cord, ears and sensor plates. A row of short, back-leaning, triangular crests descended down his body from neck to tail. A mischievous look brightened his eyes and lifted the corners of his lips and hyperactive energy radiated from his form, speed and stealth combined.  
He and the rest of his siblings had been separated from their flock in a great storm and a chance series of events had led them right to that very time, location and circumstance, one they would never regret. Stormfly was much like her Rider, strong, beautiful, feisty and fierce. Her scales were a very bright shade of sky blue, eyes and tail markings a molten gold, underside and horns blonde and small brown scales speckled in all over her back and sides. Fire breath hot enough to melt solid stone and bright as the sun, fangs, claws and tail strong and sharp and shiny, she was very much the perfect Deadly Nadder. A fight against a rival pack of Deadly Nadders had driven Stormfly, her clutch-mates and a few friends of theirs out of their home and they ended up in a beautiful Cove on Botarskal near Raven’s Point along with quite a few other Dragons and their families. Icicle was much reserved, calm, collected and rational than most of them there. An attack on her pack during a migration south and the resultant deaths of her younger brother and sisters at the claws of Orc-Fiends several years back left the Winter Dragon with a severe case of post-traumatic stress disorder and survivor’s guilt. Only the connections with her Soul-Bonds and the love, care and support of her mother, father, brothers and three close friends kept Icicle going, battling her anxiety, depression and suicidal ideations. Her smooth scales were a snow white as pure as freshly fallen snow and bright as the moon and chilly as a winter’s morning, eyes as blue and cold and shimmering as the purest ice with snowflakes in the irises, crystalline icicle-like horns and spikes, sabre fangs dipping past their chins and ice-hook claws serrated on the inner curves, sharp, cold and deadly. The membrane of her large wings shimmered like frost and webbing spread between her toes. Her body was slender, albeit thin and rather delicate despite her attempts to regain the health she lost.  
Night Dragons were considered true draconian embodiments of the night and that held true for Umbra Thano’sson not only because of his quiet, stealthy and mysterious personality but also because of his midnight black scales like a night sky lacking stars and a moon. His eyes were a moon silver along with his cold fire that burned without heat and unique pattern of star like scales under his wings. A line of lighter black crests ran down his neck, back and tail which ended with a silver spade and two horn-like scythe blades just below it, similar to the row of horns from nose to forehead accommodating a large backward curving bony crest and two curved silver horns. Day Dragons, on the other hand, were much more colourful, bright and exotic with golden fire and voices like jungle birds, very similar to their siblings species the Aurora Singers which extremely beautiful rainbow scales and fire and hypnotizing siren voices of such power they could manipulate selected targets into doing whatever they wanted them to do. Azula earned her name from her beautiful sky blue scales combined with sunlight yellow eyes, crests, stripes and the membranes of her wings marked with sky blue stripes. Bright and strong, gorgeous and fierce, loving and dedicated she was.  
A female Woolly Howl named Hailis had the typical colouration of her breed with dark brown scales, pale brown underside and violet eyes. A flame red and sky blue male Typhoomerang, Cyclone was a Dragon of fire and air, thus his name and his unique spiral scorches, devastating breath weapons and huge size made him memorable. Electra was the cranky to Laylah’s cheer with the storm grey scales, silver underside and violet markings to go with it. Pulsa the female Grapple Grounder was crimson and golden while Icescale was an ice blue, silver and white male Groncicle and Skywalker was a handsome sky blue, yellow and white male Stormcutter. The rest consisted of a female Silver Phantom named Atmosphere with dark purple and white scales, Corrosive the male Changewing with red, orange and cream scales, a male Flightmare with bioluminescent neon blue scales and a lighter underbelly and last of all, Firia, a Fireworm Princess with golden brown scales, tan spots, horns and underbelly.   
The Familiars, family and friends of every Child of Goodeela watched in awe and joy as they sensed the Bonds melding and linking in an unbreakable connection. “The time of the Athelonian Dragon Riders of the Norwegian Archipelago has come again.” Toothless declared. “And our numbers shall spread to the lands and seas beyond.” Stormfly said. “A new era is soon upon us. We will be challenged and welcomed by enemies and allies alike.” Icicle told them. “Evregina and her Orc-Fiends are that much sooner to getting back to whatever hell spawned them.” Heatwave added, grinning. “But first you must properly meet our siblings, parents and friends.” Electra reminded them and as if on cue, eleven Night Furies, seven 15 and four 5 and 4 years old, walked forward and stopped around Toothless, the four Dragonets tackle-hugging him happily with excited squeals while the others settled for nuzzling except for one female who licked his lips and cheek lovingly, followed by three 15 year old Deadly Nadders prancing and crowing around Stormfly, two adult and five teenagers around Icicle, who folded her in the wings joyfully,   
“HI! I am Onyx! Toothless’s little sister! We are going to be great friends, aren’t we!” The little female Night Fury Dragonet who bore a strong resemblance to Toothless chirped, almost bouncing out of her scales in her excitement. Her scales were an onyx black with manta ray markings coloured in a different shade along with brilliant blue-green eyes. A male Night Fury Dragonet who was obviously her brother shared her eyes and his scales were an obsidian black with differently coloured panther markings. Unlike her, however, he seemed much more calm, restrained and introverted, as shown when he simply told them his name with a shy smile: Obsidian. Their older sister stepped forward and pulled them closer to her protectively. “I am Lilith. These little ones were quite keen to speak first.” She smiled. Sky blue of eye and panther markings on black scales, Lilith was very beautiful and protective temper crackled through her in a fierce, albeit storm. Another stunningly beautiful Night Fury Dragoness, the one who had licked Toothless in a romantic gesture, made herself known. Although she bore no resemblance to Toothless and his siblings, her eyes were sky blue and scales black with no markings, leaving them as smooth, glossy and flawless as a raven’s plumage, thus her…”Hello, I am Raven, Toothless’s friend. It is absolutely wonderful to finally be here with you.”  
One look at the radiant smile on Raven’s lovely face and it was impossible not to love her. Apparently, that held especially for a very smitten Toothless, whose entire being radiated love, adoration and desire, emotions Hvaldr sensed through their Bond as clear as day. Anyone who truly loves Toothless is a friend of mine. He thought and felt Toothless’s love, respect and gratitude through their Bond, although he wondered if Raven would accept him as another of Toothless’s lovers and perhaps her too. “Don’t worry, she will. We talked about it and she is willing to accept the three of us being together on five conditions: no Secrecy, Jealousy, Possessiveness, Lies and or betrayal. None of those. We must love each other, trust each other, respect each other and our opinions, independence, choices and freedom. I know it sounds like a lot but I understand her. Sound good?” Toothless assured him and Hvaldr agreed full-heartedly, much to the Night Fury’s relief and joy.   
“I am Darkfang, Toothless and Lilith’s younger brother. Sorry, if I interrupted anything.” The blue eyed and panther marked male Night Fury said. Indeed, he looked quite a lot like Toothless, Lilith, Onyx and Obsidian, as did the female at his side, obviously their sister who reminded Hvaldr quite a bit of Hilda. “Hello, everyone. My name is Plasma, quite possible because of my species’ Breath Weapon. I am overjoyed to be here.” She said, her eyes were forest green scales covered in a more feminine manta ray markings compared to Toothless’s thicker, more jagged lines. Stormfly’s siblings were up next: the eldest was male by the name of Magnus with sapphire blue and golden scales followed by Stormfly’s younger ice blue and blonde brother Spike who shared many similarities with Aster Astrid’sbrother and finally Seara, named for the heat of her flames, ironic compared to her ocean blue and cream scales. Icicle’s mother, father and brothers had gone through so much in their daughter’s grief and trauma as evidenced by their eyes, expressions and demeaner but hope, joy and love shone through like the moon behind a blizzard. Isa, Polaris, Hailstorm and Winter were four of the kindest, most generous, intelligent and beautiful Dragons they ever met an so were Tundra, Blizzard and Diamond, each of whose scales, horns and spikes varied between snow white, moon silver and ice blue and similarly coloured eyes the blinding luminescence of ice, frost and snow.

Heatwave’s family, on the other hand, were as happy, bright and sunny as could be with an undertone of good humour, cocky mischief and witty jokes in comparison to the Winter Dragons. Ranging from sunshine yellow to orange and even amber scales and blue, green, yellow or red eyes, it was easy to see where the orange and yellow Summer Dragons got his looks from his mother and father yellow scaled and red eyed Palmtree and Drought of the orange scales and blue eyes, brother Forestfire who had yellow scales and blue eyes, sisters Scorcher and Sweat and friends Hotweather, Swelter, Sandra and Sunshine. Electra’s brothers and sisters were just as feisty and sparky as her, even the two three year olds who not yet had full control over their electrokinesis, Thunder and Lightning and so apty named those little ones were. Luckily, Electra had her clutch-brothers Spark and Bolt to help her look after them. Skywalker also had two Stormcutter companions of his own: close friend and love Airflier and their adopted orphaned daughter Galedancer, aged two winters. Everyone split up to talk to everyone else for the rest of the day, eager for whatever the future held.

* * *

  
Ecstatic as he was, Hvaldr could not believe the events occurring. Everything he had dreamed of for as long as he could remember was finally happening: Botarskal’s first Mythagican inhabitants had finally arrived, his Soul-Bonds and fellow Children of Goodeela were finally with him and they were all finally HOME, welcomed by the Man in the Moon, the Lady of the Sun, Mothers Magic and Nature and E. Aster Bunnymund, each of whom had watched over them, guided them, protected them ever since they entered the world. For a time, Hvaldr was happier than he ever was during his life. Sure, there were precious memories worth cherishing but there were many more sorrows and traumas only three centuries of war against Dragons could bring and now that they were together, Humans, Elf-Fey, Birds, Mammals, Reptiles, Mythics, Aliens and Dragons, victory, survival, peace and prosperity were closer than ever and for the first time in a long time, Botarskal stood a chance.  
Three pairs of arms and two pairs of wings wrapped joyfully around him and each other and Hvaldr happily returned the gesture, embracing Astrid, Nava and Aniu and holding them as if love, joy and hope were the only things in existence aside from one another. Just the mere facts he was close to them, touching them, holding him and he was close to them, touching him, holding him were absolutely indescribable. Every sight, sound, smell, touch, taste and emotion were just so amazing, so wonderful, so good and so right, as if this was how everything was meant to be forevermore. Together with his fellow Children of Goodeela, their friends and family and peoples at their sides, their homes safe and sound, no fear, no anger, no hate, suffering or despair, no threats, challenges or enemies near enough to harm them, Hvaldr wanted nothing more than to live the rest of his life like this. Together, they were comrades, friends, family, siblings, lovers, parents, children and those brought forth their Truest Selves. Together, they could accomplish anything they set their minds to.  
Eventually, the excitement wore off and before they knew it, it was time to formerly introduced to those they had not officially met before. Everyone gathered around the large clearing and spread out enough so that they could all see each other. MiM, LiS, Mothers Magic and Nature and Bunnymund stood in their own little circle, conversing quietly. “It appears a few friends of ours have yet to arrive.” LiS said. “My love, one never rushes a Star Pilot and two of the greatest witches and warlocks of Athelon.” MIM replied. “Sanderson is notorious for his sleep cycles, as were all Starlings. Patience is a gift to be treasured, as they always said, for dreams do not wait and never will.” Bunnymund reminded them. “Alas, I expected Merlin and Morgana to be quite on time.” Mother Magic said. “Perhaps they are ensuring all is well, Aerwyne. Let us not rush them.” Mother Nature replied. As if summoned by a wish, a thought or a spell, an elderly man and woman emitting great power, both long-haired, robed and carrying staffs appeared in a flash of magic, accompanied by a small, round man whose entire body, hair and clothing seemed to be formed from mystical, benevolent sand of the purest gold. A smile bright as the sun spread from ear to ear on the sandman’s face and both Merlin and Morgana smiled too but their expressions were more guarded.  
“All is well, my Lords and Ladies. No strife troubles us now.” Morgana spoke. “Our meditations revealed no one and nothing out of the ordinary. We are safe, secret and secure to those who do not know us.” Merlin added. Symbols formed out of golden Dreamsand materialised above the Starling’s head, flickering rapidly between different shapes and signs at a quick pace, as if Sanderson was trying to show everything he wanted to say in so little space and time. “I have my Nature Spirits on guard. They will alert us to any hostilities and out-of-the-ordinaries.” Emily Jane told them. “Alas, there are many here who require introductions. Shall we proceed?” Aerwyna proclaimed and for the next several hours, everyone there stood where everyone else could see them and announced their names and whatever else they felt they needed to know to those who did not know them. Hvaldr and Astrid were formally introduced to Theodore Grank’sson, Nala Angela’sdottir, Niam Theodore’sson and Nyra Nala’sdottir (both 18), Noah Nala’sson (15), identical twins Mina and Mira (both 11 and having just learned how to fly the year before as well as gaining their Dragon Forms and were due to undergo sexual awakening their next birthday), Michael Theodore’sson and Melinda Nala’sdottir, both 9 and 6 year olds Nurkelis and Myrcella: Nava’s family and all of whom bore a significant resemblance to him. It seemed advanced intellect, eidetic memory and foresight ran in their bloodline as well as an infinity for Ice, Water and Healing magic.   
Aniu’s family were a delightful bunch consisting of Fengo Hrath’sson, Namara Galana’sdottir, Acer Fengo’sson, Anna Namara’sdottir, Arin Fengo’sson, Ajax Namara’sson, Arya Namara’sdottir, Adan and Aban Fengo’ssons and Alla and Alia Namara’sdottirs, who were only eggs ready to hatch the very next month. It appeared the children of the TheodoreNalas and the FengoNamaras were very attracted to each other as lovers and even mates, seeing as Niam and Anna, Nyra and Acer, Arin and Noah were only mere feet apart and giving each other very promising, arousing and loving looks, resolving to be naked and mating as soon as they were given the time. Their younger siblings were the most delightful little darlings and would get along well with Erika, Eragard and Finnley. The younglings of the Home were already frolicking and racing about, laughing and cheering, joined by four young five and four year old Night Furies Onyx, Obsidian, Noctus and Darkia and Skrills Thunder and Lightning, both three years old and almost bursting with electric energy, vibrating full throttle.  
A small, humanoid, feminine body suddenly glomped him and Hvaldr oomphed in surprise, stumbling in place but righting himself as a pair of blue and violet striped lekku swung past his range of vision and instantly he knew who it was. Laughing, Hvaldr spun around as soon as she let go and returned the affectionate, joyful gesture, squeezing the Twilek girl in a happy hug. “Hey there, Valdie.” Laylah grinned. “Happy to see you too, cheeky.” He replied. “Oh, that’s mean.” Laylah chided, punching him on the shoulder gently. “Or was it nice, I do not know.” She whispered, winking conspiratrally. Both of them laughed and hugged happily again before a voice interrupted them. “You two are not bonding without us, right?” They turned and saw Kaedan and Katara standing there, smiling wide enough to bare their fangs. Barely a millisecond passed before the Human, the Vampire, the Twilek and the Cathar met in one big group hug, holding each close and laughing happily, talking over one another in their joy to finally be together at last.   
“So how was the boat ride?” Kaedan was asked. “Well, I got seasick a few times and hungry as well but the others were willing to let me feed on them. The sunshine was horrible so I just stayed underdeck all day. However, I will go through it a million times more just to be here with you.” He said and Laylah hugged him. “Well, never fear, my beautiful Vampire nerra. Here we are, together at last and may it remain that way for all eternity.” She chirped. “May the Force be with us all through times of strife and times of peace, my friends, my family, my clan.” Katara added in the deep, yowling growl of her gender and species and a clawed paw-hand flew up to clasp three other hands, squeezing in a gesture of unbreakable comradeship. Of course, there were many more people to socialise with and they split up. A peregrine Falcon and a Terrible Terror swooped down and lavished Hvaldr with love and affection. “Hey, guys. Yes, I am happy to see you two as well.” Hvaldr said, reciprocating their adoration. “Finally! I thought it was going to be forever before they were together forever.” Sharpshot shrieked, throwing himself into his Soul-Bond’s chest and letting Hvaldr hold him close. Knowing birds did not like being hugged, Swiftwing was instead given a stroke of his plumage and a kiss above his beak. The Peregrine Falcon churred and nuzzled him, preening Hvaldr’s hair and nibbling his ear gently. Sharpshot settled for licking Hvaldr’s face with his little forked tongue.  
Two more beings joined their party, a Horse and a Hippogriff. Hvaldr laughed with joy and leaped forward with spread arms to wrap them around Gallipoli and Stormhoof’s necks. A whinny and an eagle screech replied to his cry and the five Familiars collided in a mess of limbs, feathers, fur, scales, beaks, fangs, wings and tails. “At last we shall run and ride together!” Gallipoli neighed. “Just wait till we fly as one. I believe only Dragons are capable of matching my speed.” Stormhoof added. “Did someone say flying and speed? If so, I propose a race between us at the next most convenient opportunity.” Toothless said as he sidled up to them. “Challenge accepted but do you not think we should wait until Hvaldr can fly with us in every one of his Forms?” Stormhoof acquired. “Hmm, what is your opinion, Hvaldr? It would not be fair to you if you are unable to join us in the sky.” Toothless remarked. “Well, bud. I do believe even if you lot wait for me, my lack of experience will prove detrimental to me, to you and to us. It is assuring I have some of the best beings to teach me how to fly.” Hvaldr said and the Night Fury grinned. “Soon, we shall ride a=one another as Dragon and Rider.” He said. Hvaldr smirked. “I can think of…over types of riding, if you know what I mean.” He purred.  
Toothless grinned and purred. “You sure you can fit my cock in you or are the shape-shifting abilities of Elf-Fey overrated?” He crooned seductively, arousal spreading through his veins and peeking out of the slit between his legs. “Hmm, as much as I like the thought of being fucked full of Dragon cock and cum, I do believe my Soulmates will be my first. After that, I am yours to do with as you please.” Hvaldr promised, moaning at the thought of what he had fantasized for so long. “I will hold you to it.” Toothless said, winking. “Now, now, everyone. There will be plenty of time for love in the coming days.” Darktear said as the Dark Phoenix joined them with Conductor at her side. “We know the first few days, weeks and months are very important for Soul-Bonds, especially Mates but training and ending this war is just as crucial.” The Lightning Phoenix told them. “Yes, ma’am. Sir, yes, sir.” Hvaldr, Kaedan, Laylah, Katara, Swiftwing, Gallipoli, Stormhoof, Toothless and Sharpshot acquiesced obediently, smiling. Amused looks spread across the two Phoenixes faces, the corners of their beaks lifting up. “What is this we hear about training?”/ “My, oh, my. What will we be learning first?”/ “I hope there is a lot of flying and racing involved.” A female Skrill, a male Night Dragon and a female Silver Phantom added themselves to the group along with a Terrible Terror and three Smothering Smokebreaths.  
“Well, first will come the mating frenzy….” (Night the male Smothering Smokebreath), “and then the shapeshifting lessons…” (Lasera the female Terrible Terror), “after that, who knows? Perhaps we will learn how to fight.!” Zapper the female Smothering Smokebreath exclaimed, perching on Umbra, Electra and Atmosphere’s backs. Kaedan, Laylah and Katara laughed and hugged their Dragons happily. Hvaldr watched them and smiled, gently scratching Toothless and Sharpshot behind their ears. “By the stars, everyone is getting along well.” Bunnymund said as he walked up to them. “Now, now, Aster. Their first time together has been a long time coming.” Manny beamed, glowing like the Moon he called home. “My love, are you bothering these younglings before their union. Shame, shame, shame on you.” Lady teased, nodding respectively at Aster. Sanderson laughed silently, dreamsand images flashing above his head. “Delaying lovers pre-mating is never a good idea and here I thought Pooka were bad enough as it was.” Emily Jane warned and giggled at Aster’s amused shake of the head and roll of his emerald eyes although there was a glimmer of grief in his gesture. It was obvious he missed and mourned the death of his species, their homeworld and the Golden Age. Sensing the rise in hormones, the spirits said their farewells and left, leaving the Soul-Bonds alone.  
“So, what happens now?” Hvaldr asked. “THIS!” Laylah yelled and flung herself at him, wrapping her arms and legs around her Soul-Brother and pressing her lips to his, shoving her tongue into his mouth. “LAYLAH!” Their Soul-Bonds laughed. Startled, Hvaldr barely caught the energetic female Twilek but fell back onto the ground in a patch of grass darkened by shade with Laylah on top of him, kissing him senseless as if they were lovers who had been separated for a very long time, which they kind of had been. Holding Laylah close as she began tearing his clothes off, Hvaldr returned the favour in kind and kissed her fiercely, reaching up and around to pull her clothing off in a desperate frenzy of writhing limbs and wrestling lips, barely able to make a sound from the swiftness of their passion. “You….have….no….idea…..how….long…..I have waited…to….. suck and ahh….fuck your cock.” Laylah gasped as Hvaldr tore her tunic off, breast bindings joining them. “You have no idea how long to I have waited to fuck and suck you senseless, greedy little slut.” Hvaldr growled, sitting up so she could take his unbelted tunic off, vest already removed, grinding her clothed cunt down onto his rapidly growing bulge, already looking forward towards meeting and loving each other’s bodies.   
A race began to see who could stripe each other naked first but neither of them knew who won because as soon as they were bare, Hvaldr reared back his hips and slammed his cock deep into Laylah’s soaked sex, screams echoing as pleasure struck like lightning. “FUCK! SO FUCKING DAMN TIGHT!” Hvaldr howled. “FUCK ME, HVALDR! FUCK YOUR SLUT FASTER THAN THE SPEED OF SOUND!” Laylah roared in that high and sweet voice of hers. “AS MY SLUTTY LITTLE CUNT WANTS!” HValdr snarled and began fucking Laylah as hard, fast and deep as he could, attempting to bring their lips back together but failing and freeing screams and cries and howls, unaware of Kaedan and Katara getting it on nearby, the male Vampire and female Cathar’s fangs and claws clashing before they worked their way around them, Kaedan moaning and Katara yowling as his cock speared deep into her furred cunt. The two pairs of lovers making the most quickest, passionate and desperate of love, rolling all over the pace, one over the other while fucking like mad, clawing, biting and holding each other each close, overjoyed to finally be together and very eager to catch up in the race of reunion. 

Toothless and Raven, Sharpshot, Night, Lasera and Zapper joined in, Swiftwing, Darkfeather, Streak, Thunder, Gallipoli, Venom, Selena, Blurse and Stormhoof flying, running or slithering off to find their own mates and have a first-time-together-in-their-new-home fun. In what seemed like no time at all, louder and longer screams, roars, screeches and neighs heralding the first round of climaxes, life-giving seed filling their lovers and or spilling around their unions. In those very moments, miraculous transformations occurred, Hvaldr’s skin changed colour into the same dark reddish brown as his receding hair, teeth turned sharp and pointed, ears tapered and long, rather thin lekku grew out of his skull, marked with jagged, emerald green lightning bolt like stripes from base to tip, twitching and vibrating as if celebrating their first emergence and Laylah’s skin went from sapphire blue to a deep tan matching Hvaldr’s Human skin, teeth blunting, ear cones transitioning from cones to those of a Human, lekku vanishing and reappearing as long, glossy, silky, shiny midnight black hair tinted with shades of violet and sapphire blue depending on how light shone upon it, small and beautiful.  
Kaedan and Katara went through the same metamorphosis, the male Vampire growing night dark, moon white underside and golden striped, soft, silky, shiny fur and took on more feline characteristics, starting with his face and moving down his body, growing claws and developing the senses of a Cathar, slitted pupils slicing through golden irises. Katara shapeshifted from a female Cathar to a female Vampire, her fur vanishing leaving moon silver skin, claws disappearing into sharp nails, ears those of a bat instead of a cat and teeth becoming those of a Vampire with the blood-thirst to match. For several seconds, all they could do was admire the new Forms of their Soul-Siblings. “You are so beautiful…and sexy.” Hvaldr murmured. “Thanks, you are quite good looking yourself. Devilishly handsome and absolutely gorgeous.” Laylah practically swooned. Of course, that only lasted a heartbeat or two before Hvaldr and Laylah were back at it, smashing their lips back together and rutting like rabbits but this time they flipped over and Hvaldr fisted a grip in Laylah’s raven locks to hold her close to him as she grabbed his lekku, caressing the sensitive organs and using them to yank him into her, hips thrusting as fast as lightning and lips speeding through but no less enjoying a rapid dance, tongues intertwining and writhing like shadows in an intimate embrace.  
Laylah’s small breasts bounced and she flung her head back in a storm of screams and cries of ecstasy as Hvaldr slammed his hard cock into her tight cunt, hands in hair and fucking the beautiful, small, sassy, sexy woman above him like a man possessed, feeling her vagina clench, ripple and wetten in a death grip around his cock which seemed like it could not get any harder and was already seeping semen in into her womb, mere sparks before the storm in the thick, dark clouds of the star-sprinkled night sky, pleasure growing wings and ascending faster than a starship to the heavens and the void of space beyond. Ejaculation came quick and sudden, screams of pleasure and completion blasting out like starships out of hyperspace. Throttling down from their high, Laylah moved herself off Hvaldr and down his chest and stomach until she reached his groin, leaving a trail of sweet kisses and even nipping his pebble-hard nipples, sucking on the little buds until they stood out dark and peaked from the expanse of freckle darkened reddish brown skin, moaning as Hvaldr’s cock slid out, releasing a flow of seed from her rear entrance and her breasts grazed over his skin, exciting her teats. Dazed emerald green eyes met sparkling violet and Laylah winked as she wrapped a hand around the base of his reawakening shaft, the other cupping and fondling his balls, squeezing and pumping and loving the feeling of cum in them and making Hvaldr moan, watching her in a state of heavy arousal. For once, Laylah had very little to say and Hvaldr was speechless, breathless even.  
“I always wondered what you taste like and how fast I can deepthroat you.” Laylah whispered, hot, wet air blowing over his length, goosebumps prickling and hardening the rod of flesh from arousal. “I always wondered what your sassy little mouth would feel like around me and if I can even fit my cock down it to give you the fucking you deserve.” Hvaldr murmured. “Let us find out.” Laylah purred and lowered her head, opening her mouth and wrapping her lips and tongue around his dick to give him the best oral sex she could, taking a hand off him to grope and squeeze her breasts, caressing and fondling the swinging mound of flesh on her chest as he reached down to push the back of her head into his groin and gripping large handfuls of her silky night-dark hair. Hvaldr watched with bated breath, panting and moaning, grunting and bucking his cock up deeper into that wonderful mouth and marvellous tongue, Laylah bobbing, sucking, licking, nipping and slurping, moaning and sighing at the delicious taste, lapping at the cum seeping from his slit. “Damn, you taste so good. Fuck, I could suck you off and fuck all day and night for as long as we can.” She moaned, taking his dick out of her mouth and wiping it all over her face, neck, chest and breasts and back to her mouth, leaving a trail of delectable saliva and seed that had Hvaldr licking his drooling lips and moaning.  
Not once so much as slowing the slightest bit in her ministrations or changing pace, Laylah grinned around the mouthful of cock at him as if saying ‘like what you see’, ‘feeling good’ and ‘I am going to make you cum so fast you will not know what hit you’. Hvaldr stared back at her through half-lidded, pleasure-glazed dark emerald eyes, the words ‘oh, I am most certainly am’ etched on his freckled tan face. Unable to resist the sight and sounds and sensations, Hvaldr held the back of the young woman’s head and bucked his hips up and down, back and forth into her warm, teeth-lined, tongue filled cavern, relishing in her muffled moans, groans, slurps and sucks, Hvaldr’s own sounds of pleasure joining hers. At long last, Hvaldr roared out his released and blast after blast of cum shot into Laylah’s mouth, moaning as she swallowed it down and licked him clean, pulling off with an audible ‘pop’. “Damn, I am so getting addicted to your cum. Mine feeding me every day?’ She moaned. “Good thing I am so insatiable. Just ask Astrid any time you want.” Hvaldr crooned, running his hands over her body. “Oh, I think I will and have ourselves a big orgy. You’ll like that, won’t you?”  
“Oh, I most certainly will but I cannot leave any of our friends out of this, can I? That will not be fair now, will it?” he purred, nibbling her ear and slapping her ass. Laylah jerked against him and gyrated her hips against him. “We are not finished yet, are we? I want you to fuck me again and again, fill me with that gorgeous cock and ram it into my cunt and fill me up with so much cum, I will swell up and look pregnant.” Laylah purred, sucking at his head. A spark became a storm and Hvaldr snarled and flipped them over, pinning Laylah to the grassy ground and giving her the fucking of a lifetime, the loud slapping of skin on skin, moans, screams and grunts echoing around the area. “I knew my little cock-cum-and-cunt slut would need to be fucked into oblivion every minute of every day but I did not know she would be this insatiable. Soon, the only cock and cum able to satisfy you will be those of a Dragon, maybe even two or three.” He growled, pounding the young Human female as if there was no tomorrow. Laylah was too caught up in a world of pleasure to reply and only screamed and wailed wordlessly. Their releases struck like lightning storms and cum exploded into Laylah’s womb. Pleasure fizzled away like the fading of a thunderstorm, leaving both lovers dwindling down from the aftershocks of pleasure, gazing into each other’s eyes, orbs of violet and emerald green sparkling and darkened with desire, mated and claimed but not yet satisfied, ready to traverse their love.  
“Want more?” Hvaldr murmured, lekku twitching under Laylah’s gentle caresses. “Much more.” Laylah grinned and kissed him, sighing at the feel of his cum-slick cock hardening inside. “But let us try something different this time.” Pulling him out of her, Laylah moved up on Hvaldr and flipped them over, gyrating against him. Understanding what she wanted and eager to comply, Hvaldr pressed his lips to every inch the female Human bared to him, fondling her breasts, sides and buttocks, gripping her hips and closing his lips around her moist opening and sucking deeply, loving the flavour of the sweetest honey that burst over his tastebuds and filled him with divine bliss, tongue probing deep into her folds and coaxing more of the heavenly ambrosia into his tongue, Laylah’s screams of ecstasy loud and unrelenting. Utterly consumed by rapture, she bucked her hips back and forth into him, fucking Hvaldr’s face and smearing her fluids over his skin, every sense of his unknowing of everything and anything that was not Laylah Secura, everything else fading away around them and leaving only love, sex and the pleasure they shared, the musk of it heavy in the air and their beings.  
A loud scream and the contraction of Laylah’s vagina heralded her orgasm to accompany a blast of fluids pouring over Hvaldr’s face. His hands clenched around her hips and Laylah tightened her grip on his head, panting and flopping back against the ground in bliss, chest heaving and body relaxing. For several seconds, they laid there, content in their intimacy. Hvaldr pulled himself up equal to Laylah and they gazed into each other’s eyes, arms and legs wrapped loosely around one another, foreheads pressed gently together, breathing in the same sex-fumed air, their love sparking into a thunderstorm the likes of which had never been seen before. In that very moment, Hvaldr and Laylah felt no shame, guilt or remorse about loving each other as much as they loved every single one of their Soul-Bonds, every one of whom was currently engaged in an act of passionate love-making with someone who meant so much to them in a Bond that went beyond those of carnal desires, friendship and kin. So many cultures insisted on sexual relationships with only their spouse of the opposite gender and forbade fornification, adultery and incest but their culture was different and they loved it for how could something so good and pure be so wrong and disgusting. All of those virtuous holy men had no idea what they were missing and that God would love them anyway. God made Love so HIS creations would hurt one another and live in peace and prosperity and harmony. That was what the Children of Goodeela would bring to their Home, to Athelon and the galaxies no matter what it took, no matter how many or how hard the monsters, demons and devils would beat them down. Sure, they may despair, break and shatter but they would always heal and fight for what they believed in so everyone would freedom, love and happiness without suffering or destruction. May the blessings of the Universe, God, the Force and all of the deities be with them all forever.

* * *

  
Hvaldr was not the only one having fun with his Soul-Bonds, the smile spreading from cheek to cheek on the round face of Astrid Hofferson could have rivalled the sun on its brightest day, so happy was she, especially when a certain female Vampire crossed her path. Grinning and giggling happily, Astrid and Emilia swept each other up in a tight hug, separating enough to grasp one another’s forearms and see each other clearly. “Finally! I thought I would have to throw myself into the ocean and swim here just so I could see you sooner.” Emilia laughed, flashing her fangs and brushing a lock of brown hair behind a bat-like ear. “You have no idea how it was for me! I kept looking up at the sun wishing time would hurry up and go faster!” Astrid replied. “Ha, Bunnymund would have a thing or a dozen to say about that. You know, his species were custodians of the Time Stream before…you know.” Emilia said, feeling ashamed of speaking so casually about such a thing when the Pooka in question was within earshot. Astrid sighed and a sense of despondency settled over her. “Losing your entire species, your entire homeworld, everyone and everything you know, must be so terrible. I guess that is why he isolated himself from the world and focused on eggs and chocolate so much until we were born so he could watch over us.” She said and Emilia nodded.  
Not accepting a second of sadness on such a happy, momentous day, the Human and Vampire females settled their conversation topic on a more happy one but before they could open their mouths to speak, Emilia’s golden eyes widened as she spotted movement behind her Soul-Sister but before Astrid could turn around, a pair of big, green hands clapped down on her armoured shoulders, scaring the daylights out of the tough Viking shieldmaiden. Spinning around, Astrid slammed her fist into the muscular chest of the buff, male Twilek behind her, only to instantly regret it when she realized who had the balls to startle her in such a way. “Ares! What the fuck do you are doing, asshole?!” She shrieked, slapping her Soul-Brother, intentionally this time. “Happy to see you too sis!” he roared, laughing hysterically. “Oh, you should have seen your face!” Astrid’s anger faded away at his humour and she threw herself into his arms, feeling the strong limbs wrap around her and a sizeable bulge press into her groin. Grinding herself against it, Astrid was rewarded with Ares’s moan and the bulge growing bigger and harder along with a stirring and wetness between her legs.  
“Well, your cock seems happy too. Let’s give each other a proper welcome.” She purred. “Sounds good.” Ares grinned, pulling her closer to him. Cupping the back of Ares’ head and neck with a hand between the base of his lekku, Astrid pulled herself up onto her tippy toes and pressed her lips to his, moaning as their lips opened to provide their tongues access. The two muscles began wrapping and moving one another and their senses were overwhelmed with sensation of the most welcome pleasure. Ares’s hands moved under her skirt to cup her round ass, kneading and massaging the firm globes before finding their way to the hem of her leggings and all but tearing them off her in a loud but arousing rip of fabric. Astrid moved to do the same as Ares stripped her lower half of leggings and underwear, she helped by kicking her boots and socks off, mewling as fresh air kissed her rapidly wetting cunt lips, a sound that grew into a cry when big, green fingers caressed her labia and pressed in to graze her clit. Astrid found the bottom of the muscular male Twilek’s tunic and lifted it up. Ares helped her by pulling it off him, bearing his magnificent torso and toned chest and abs, grinning and blushing cutely at Astrid’s salivation and ogling expression. The two lovers embraced again and Astrid ran her hands over Ares’s backs, neck and shoulders, marvelling at what she felt.  
The Twilek began stripping the Human out of her armour, removing her shoulder guards, bracers and skirt and tearing her shirt in two as she worked at the lacings of his trousers amidst melding lips, moaning gasps and fumbling hands, eventually leaving only his underwear and her breast bindings. “Ooh, someone has a big cock. What a gorgeous boy already for me.” She cooed, groping the bulge and feeling peak to full mast. “Your breasts are big too. Fuck, I love them.” Ares groaned, squeezing the mound of sensitive flesh. Their pleasure brought them down to the grass covered and Ares leaned Astrid against a mossy boulder in a bright patch of sunlight, allowing them to not have to worry about standing and increased the passion of the love, Ares straddling Astrid atop the stone and thrusting against her as she did the same, grinding her hips against him and moans bordering on a cries. It became a race to see who would be naked first and Ares won when Astrid ripped his underwear off, unleashing a long, bit, thick cock and a pair of big, heavy balls swinging his legs, swollen and ready to fill her up with life giving seed. Astrid was not even given time to glance at it before Ares unravelled her breast bindings, freeing large, round, firm breasts with dark pink erect nipples which slapped against Ares’s chest with each and every thrust until finally, with one snap forward of the male Twilek’s hips, Astrid’s cunt was filled balls deep and both of them roared in pleasure, not even sure if they were roaring or screaming or howling.  
Pleasure, love, joy and completion avalanched through every atom of their beings, tongues writhing, wrestling and clashing in ecstasy, hips slamming together in their joining. Astrid’s channel clenched around Ares’s organ, contracting and squeezing in the most wonderful rhythm, fitting inside so perfectly and beginning to milk him fry of his seed, their screams and cries of pleasure echoing around the area and desperate hands grasping at whatever they could reach and hold, Astrid biting down on Ares’s shoulder and him burying his face in the crook of her neck to maintain a good grip . Ares’s long, thick lekku draped and swung around Astrid and the male Twilek reached up to remove Astrid’s kransen and undo her braid, combing his fingers through the golden blonde locks, yanking and tugging to bare her neck to his feverishly sucking, licking and nipping lips, tongue and teeth, marking the fair skin with hickeys and love bites. The frenzy of thrusting, moaning and slapping skin quickly brought them to climax and Astrid screamed as her cunt contracted, spurting out of sweet smelling fluids and squeezing Ares’s cock so hard he came with a roar, thick, pearly cum gushing out of the tip and filling Astrid’s womb up in thick ropes of seed, seeling their union, not finishing but only delaying while the two caught their breaths and a long dormant magic awakened to begin the metamorphosis. “Ares, something’s happening….” Astrid gasped. “Yeah, I am feeling it too.” Ares replied breathlessly.   
Slowly but surely, Astrid’s skin began turning the same bright golden blonde of her Human skin, her ears retracted into her skull and grew out again as small cones, her hair disappeared and was replaced with a pair of long, thick, muscular but slender lekku marked with sapphire blue spots spiralling around them from base to tip, the sensitive appendages twitching and curling in response to both external and internal stimuli. In the span of several seconds, Astrid Ingrid’sdottir Hofferson had shapeshifted from a Human to a Twi’lek, a very beautiful, powerful and strong one at that. Ares, on the other hand, transitioned from a Twilek to a handsome Human. His skin went from emerald green to a deep earthen brown, his ears shrank and rounded slightly and his lekku disappeared to let short hair in a buzz cut the same colour as his skin and eyes grow out of his scalp. The rush faded as soon as it began and Astrid and Ares were left panting, clinging to each other with Ares’s cock still deep inside Astrid’s cunt, the now female Twilek clenching and shuddering around in aftershocks of pleasure, lekku twitching and arms loosening around her lover. Ares shuddered and moaned as the ripples and contractions of Astrid’s tight channel massaged his softening length, coaxing it into hardening.  
“That was….better than I ever thought it would be. Your lips, your cunt, your body, your mind, your emotions, everything, every moment, every bit of felt so good.” Ares panted against Astrid. “Hmm, you were…pretty amazing, yourself. Wanna go again?” Astrid grinned, letting her mind and soul and slick, cock-stuffed vagina speak for themselves. “Again? Oh, I thought you would never ask, you slutty little minx. Want my big, fat cock fucking your tight, little cunt, do you?” Ares purred, slapping Astrid’s bubble ass teasingly. “You bet.” Astrid snarled and in a move that surprised both him and her, flipped herself and Ares over so that she was on top and began fucking herself as hard, fast and deep as she could on that thick, lovely, juicy hunk of cock in her cunt. Unlike the more gentle, tender and affectionate lovemaking of their first time just before, their second was far more ferocious, dominating and passionate, unleashing a new aspect of themselves they never knew they had.   
“FUCK,YEAH! FUCK YOUR SLUT! FUCK YOUR SLUTTY CUNTY COCKSUCKER WITH YOUR BIG, FAT HARDASS COCK!” Astrid roared, slamming herself down onto Ares’s meat as hard as she could “FUCK, YEAH! I will fuck your slutty tight little cunt so hard it will be a pulp by the time I am done. But first, your little fuck-hole of a tight little cunt mouth deserves a good, hard pounding.” Ares growled and forcing Astrid off his cock, grabbed her lekku and pulled her down onto his groin, slamming his big, juicy cock down her throat and fucking it with all of the strength, hardness and ferocity he could muster. Astrid was face fucked so hard her mouth felt like it was battered into a pulp and Ares would fuck right through her skull to the other side. Loving it to the extreme, what made it even better were Ares’s huge, oxlike, cum-filled balls slamming into her neck as if spanking her like the good little fuck toy she was, aided by the legs wrapping around his whorish lover and the sight of her big, round bubble ass up in the air and big, round breasts swinging back and forth against his thighs.  
Astrid was not so much sucking as much as being face fucked full of cock with her nose buried in a thick patch of dark, coarse and curly pubic hair and balls slapping her chin, the sound of skin hard on skin loud in her ears, the smell and musk and sex thick and strong in her nose, eyes fixed on beads of sweat sliding down his heaving abs, tongue full of the taste of cock and cum and hands alternating between gripping his thighs or squeezing his hips. Ares was thrusting, grunting and moaning like a male possessed by a god of lust and sex, Astrid’s slurping, sucking and squelching driving Ares mad with lust and love and desire, pleasure smouldering through his mind, body and soul like magma from under the crust of earth, surging towards the light at the top of a volcano and spread its lava everywhere it could. Astrid’s saliva was flung all over the place, her chin, her cheeks, her hair, her chest and his groin as Ares thrust and fucked with wild rage, fury and without abandon, so consumed was he on their joining, cock and balls a blur as they roughly entered and exited her mouth, kept locked in its position by the hands between the bases of her swinging, twitching lekku.  
A series of contractions from Ares’s cock and the testicles constricting along with louder, deeper and longer moans, grunts and cries alerted them to his climax. Astrid sucked, licked, nipped and kissed harder, deeper and longer and Ares roared as an avalanche of cum shot from the tip and down her throat into her stomach. Despite her very best efforts, Astrid was unable to swallow all of it and had to pull off. Ares let her go and his seed blasted all over her face, chest and breasts, covering the golden-blonde skin in thick, creamy white and burying the bases of her spasming lekku, heightening their lust and arousal to all new levels and leaving both of them breathless. Satisfied but not yet sated, Astrid and Ares collapsed on their backs, the male Human pulling himself up equal to the female Twilek’s height, so close they were breathing the same air. Ares curiously licked Astrid’s cheek and moaned at the taste of his seed on her skin, prompting her to lick her lips.   
“Damn, I never knew cum could taste so good. Hvaldr’s is just as good in a different way but yours is so wow…..earthy, strong and bright.” Astrid gasped and Ares kissed her long for their tongues to wrestle and dance in a sexual, sensuous embrace, sharing his cum between them. “There is more where that came from and you can have as much as like, whenever you like and however you like.” He promised, pumping his own cock and coaxing out more cum from the slit. Astrid grinned and grinded her groin against his crotch. “Is that so? Well, in case, I think my cunt needs some love.” She said, fingering her folds and moaning. Ares held himself above her and pecking her lips with another kiss, began lowering himself down her body, kissing first her lips then trailing his own down her chin, neck, chest, cleavage, belly and waist until he finally reached her lower lips and the stream of fluids flowing from her vagina. Ares inhaled and moaned, driven to ecstasy by her irresistible musk. Blowing over it, Ares was rewarded with Astrid’s shiver and writhing legs, that delectable tight, little cunt clenching and squeezing out another little trickle of cum. To think his big, thick cock had been in that and was very eager to be milked dry again. “Fuck….just fuck me already.” Astrid moaned, bucking her hips and groping around for a grip to anchor herself to reality to know she was not dreaming. “What was that, Astrid? I did not quite hear.” Ares purred and gave the drooling outer labia a little lick.   
Astrid squealed and humped his face desperately. “DAMMIT, ARES! JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!” She roared. “If that is what my lady wants.” Ares smirked and relented. Unfortunately for her, he decided to have a little fun first and began prodding and probing with his tongue, driving Astrid absolutely insane as she screamed and cried and howled, bucking, writhing and attempting to fuck her cunt on his face, wanting nothing more than his tongue in her. After what seemed like an eternity, Ares finally got to the part she was waiting for. Slipping and sliding his thick, muscular tongue into her vagina, Ares began sucking and slurping hard, relishing in the clenching and slickening of her channel and the moans and cries streaming out of her mouth like the songs of angels in the Halls of Heaven, too far gone for words and oblivious to everything and anything except for the overwhelming pleasure a warrior such as her had no hope of withstanding, not that she wanted to. Each and every suck grew harder, louder and stronger, even faster until Astrid was screaming in ecstasy and her cunt clenched before releasing an explosion of fluid from her slit, soaking them both in the sweetest of nectars. During it, Ares was enjoying it so much his head began bobbing up and down , hard and fast on her groin, licking, sucking and caressing every bit and leaving not one milimetre untouched, unlicked, unsucked and unloved, gripping her hips as she gripped his hair, holding each other still.  
Even after all of that rough, passionate, hard sex, Astrid and Ares were still not done and barely even heeded the screams, cries, moans, roars and slapping of skin, scales, feathers and fur emanating from every other area of the interdimensional paradise. Emilia and Zakary lay nearby, mating heavily with the female Vampire’s fangs in the male Chagrian’s shoulder as he fucked her passionately with his cock. Astrid and Ares rested side by side face to face, smiling at and holding each other, revelling in the love, passion and pleasure they shared. “Astrid, can I…in your ass?” Ares requested nervously. Astrid smiled at him. “Of course, you can. Just wet me first, okay?” She kissed his cheek. “Okay.” Ares smiled and flipped himself around so that his crotch was over Astrid’s face and her groin was under his. They rolled over and Ares lifted his head to lick Astrid’s anus and stick his tongue into the round rim, groaning at the dry tightness. Astrid shifted and even whimpered slightly at the sensation but lowered her lips and tongue to Ares’s sphincter to lick him, nudging Ares’s already erect cock to the side where it rubbed and nuzzled against her cheek.  
As time passed, the weird sensations quickly turned to pleasure, lust and arousal, Astrid and Ares ramping up their actions and bringing each other to completion, bucking into the probing tongues, sucking lips and frantic faces of their lover, fondling and caressing their sexes until they came with matching muffled cries. Deeming their efforts a success in prepping for anal mating, the female Twilek and male Human pulled their faces away and flipped into positions, Astrid opting to be on elbows and knees with face close to the earthen, sunlit ground and ass up in the air, Ares kneeling behind and over her, hands gripping her hips and lining his erect cock to her slick anus before slowly pushing into his Soul-Sister, breaching her rim and invading her bowel, inch by inch in order to save Astrid from pain and injury but she got impatient and thrust back, forcing his cock even deeper inside her and wrenching cries of pleasure and a wee bit of pain from both of them.  
“You alright?” Ares moaned into her earcone. “Yeah, move….harder, faster, deeper, please.” Astrid replied. “If that is what you want, my sister, my love, my soul.” Ares said and picked up the pace, thrusting harder, deeper and faster until his own cum and her saliva provided enough friction to ensure a smoother, more pleasurable ride. Within minutes, Ares was pounding into Astrid’s backside as she rutted back into him, his balls slapping her ass in a loud meeting of flesh, Astrid’s breasts swinging back and forth beneath them, occasionally getting groped, cupped and squeezed by hands wandering over her lean, muscular, sexy, cum-splattered, sweaty body, sounds of love, sex and desire getting louder and louder, cock and cunt and balls clenching and tightening in preparation of the incoming orgasms promising a satisfying conclusion to the epic display of mating. Mouth free from anything to bite down on or tuck into, Astrid found herself roaring her pleasure for all to hear, Ares’s cock erupting like a volcano inside her, giving her bowels the very treatment he had given her cunt and mouth, victory and joy surging through her at feeling, knowing she was so utterly claimed. There was not one doubt in Astrid’s mind that she would love each and every one of her Soul-Bonds equally regardless of how much or little pleasure they gave her. “Ready for more?” Ares murmured. Astrid answered him with a kiss. “Of, course I am, my love, my brother, my warrior.” She said happily. Laughing joyfully, their lips met again and again and thus, a beautiful relationship, was born.


End file.
